


The Things We Do For Fame (Love)

by embarrassingresultofmyfreetime



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bureau of Time Travel (Milo Murphy's Law), Editing these tags as i go, First Meeting, I'd write more than 1 chapter, bc when I started this I didn't realize, i have a bunch of Dakota hcs in here but, just know they're there, kinda slow burn, mild social anxiety Cav, popstar au, slow burn bc I had to set up lot of stuff, social anxiety Cav, they're not super important to the plot, time travel eventually, yet here we are so please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime/pseuds/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime
Summary: Popstar AUCavendish is a nearly-famous pianist/composer who is doing his best to immortalize his name. He has the skill and the smarts, but it takes an odd man named Dakota to send them both spiraling into stardom and most importantly to show Cavendish that, every once in a while, just being yourself is enough.(This is slowly turning into something much more in depth than I meant to make when I started it. Sorry?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt:  
> Cavendish couldn't believe it. The man who had taken centerstage- and the limelight effortlessly along with it- had a voice that someone could only be born with. It was the kind that caught the attention of its audience without even trying and which words could not describe. No singer- no matter the amount of practice- replicate it or even attempt to measure its magnificence.  
> It was the kind of voice that may not be the 'best', or even be the envy of any proformer with an ounce of self-worth, but it was one that brought with it its own feeling of comfort that none but him could own. It was genuine, guaranteed to make you smile, and it nearly made Cavendish miss a key stroke.

Cavendish had arrived at the restraunt assuming it would be yet another laid back proformance- or at least as laid back as an event could be when you were on the brink of stardom.  
He was a pianist by occupation, but he had become more than what the title stood for. He was unlike his predessesors and his talent just as unique. Not only were his fingers faster than any other, but his intelegence allowed him to do more with his skill than the presedent had set for him. He composed beautiful music in a wide variety of genres and had no problem adjusting his favorite keyboard to mimic the sounds of other instraments when a songs of his required more the basic piano. He- and he alone- held the key to his own success. Cavendish was sure of that.  
His talent was recognized by audiences far and wide, by children and adults from all walks alike. Cavendish had a certain knack for drawing ideas from all over the world and, in turn, his name was becoming internationally recognized. His proformances were growing in size with every venue offer.  
He tried to accept nearly every offer, from concert halls to cathedrals- but he had turned down his latest massive offer for the only thing more important than playing: composing.  
He believed that most who failed in his line of work were those who tried too hard to please others before themselves. It was almost a hypocritical thought- for his lack of family and social life meant that the only person he played for besides himself was his fans- but he had yet to succumb to the same fate as the many who had failed before him.  
He was always sure to conducted himself well as one could, hiding every last touch of nervousness during his preformances and creating only the music he believed was the best he could. He /never/ fell to the cheap shortcuts that made many pop songs a hit the charts. He knew that- at most- stayed around a couple months before dumping the artist back into obscurity. He gave everything he did his all and he knew that it would be enough eventually as long as he kept up all his hard work. He was positive he was close to a huge break through. He just needed something a little more to immortalize his name....  
Oddly enough, that was that very reason he had chosen to preform on a smaller stage much closer to home; a local restaruant near his american home in a welcoming area called Swamp City. He'd been working on several completely original pieces for his next (completely) solo album and hoped that the change in location of his latest proformance would give him more time to compose instead of having to spend his time traveling or preparing for a show across the country. He also hoped- selfishly deep, deep down- that simply preforming would spark new ideas within him.  
The set up was perfect, he could play for his fans yet do so on an environment that did not require him to travel across the country- away from his favorite workspace no less- nor require the enormous amount of preparation that a large show /always/ took. That way, he could return to composing afterwards.  
And it wasn't like he was missing much. The event that had attempted to recruit him was an art function staring people with too much money already. They could look him up on the internet afterwards.  
He had offered his services to a nearby restaruant he was firmiliar with and offered to play for free in return for their help in hosting a charity event. It was a win-win; he could find some inspiration whilst giving back to his community. He felt it was the least he could do with his growing fame anyways.  
As he'd predicted, the restaraunt wouldn't dare turn down the free boom in business, so the event had been arranged without a hitch.

-  
The sun was nearing the horizon by the time the event began one Friday evening. People had packed into the room, flooding every seat the restaraunt owned until every table had as many chairs as could physicaly fit around it. The staff had worked extra hard to clean up the building for their sharp influx of business, so people weren't shy to sit on the floor against the walls once the seats were taken. Extra security soon had to be positioned at the doorways so the place didn't completely flood with excited music-lovers. It looked almost as if everyone in town had shown up.  
While everyone was getting situated, Cavendish made sure that any child who came got front row seat at the edge of the dancefloor if they so pleased. He wasn't one who 'liked' children /per se/, but Cavendish would never dare turn down a child who was excited for music. In fact, he did his best to encouraged them; just in more subtle ways such as making sure they got good seats or organizing funraisers like he was doing there that day.  
He had helped with the set up himself and, with the place bathed in the beautiful, orange-tinted, evening light of the setting sun, it was time for the show to begin. He walked from the backroom- where he had been tripple and quadtruple checking his music- to the stage. He was greeted by a roar of applause, courtesy of the room before him now completely packed with his excited audience.  
He smiled to them and waved back to those who waved at him. It wasn't that he liked the attention, in fact he couldn't care less about it. It was simply the feeling of making so many so happy that made him feel like he was on top of the world.  
He had no close family or friends- in fact he was extremely closed off, all things being honest- but he loved the look on people's faces when they grinned at him or mouthed along the words to his songs. It was a perfect match because he loved playing nearly as much as he loved inspiring others.  
He humbly thanked his audience for their support before explaining the basic technicalities of the event. Once he had finished, he adjusted his mic to its stand near the piano on the small stage and begin his preformance with a fast-paced, chipper-yet-elegant song that he had written himself years ago. The idea had been from his own experiences, but the message was for anyone. It was about someone who wanted to /be someone/. They wanted to do something important, something that would change the world.  
It made him smile everytime he played it.

-  
In past years he had had others join him for instraments or vocals, but he had since learned that they would always be drowned out by his fans singing along. And- unlike many other artists- Cavendish loved it!  
He would begin the songs by singing on his own, but he sounded like any half-decent singer. He sounded like someone who had heard their favorite song playing and simply couldn't help themself even if it might be a little embarrasing. Cavendish wasn't /anywhere/ /near/ as gifted in singing as he was in his other musical inclinations, but no one ever seemed to mind. And his fans rarely failed to pick up the catchy, carefully crafted lyrics.  
It was to the point that no one was even nervous about singing too loudly. Everyone simply /knew/ it was what to do at a /Cavendish/ Proformance. And in return, it simply made Cavendish smile even more to hear his own voice fade into a mixture of so many others. It was almost like someone turning up a song they loved until the beauty and volume of it correct their own voice into perfection.  
And all of it was to the elegantly chosen notes that he, himself, had handchosen.  
Maybe that was why he had no idea how to react when his latest singer stepped onto the stage....  
-

-  
Cavendish was playing yet another hit that just about everyone in the room knew the words too. The mood in the room was pure joy as Cavendish's fingers danced along every perfect and meticulicely-placed note. He was sure there was no real feeling like it.  
Cavendish was overjoyed to be able to do what he did best, and to do it for a good cause no less. Even the kids sung along and there was nothing to hear but the normally classy and layed back astablishment being moved by the concentrated joy of music.  
Cavendish really did love it.  
He then played one of his most popular songs that was turning into a classic. Everyone was up on their feet not only cheering or singing, but many were now dancing along as well. There was an area before the stage and stretching halfway across the room where everyone had moved out of the way for dancers. It seemed like everyone in the room had come with their favorite people and no one could be happier than they were in the moment.  
Soon the time for the next song neared and Cavendish's singer for the night made his way up on stage.  
Usually he wouldn't bother with one but the next song was especially lyrical and Cavendish had felt like a more talented singer would be vital in keeping the song from going array. His current agent had arranged it through someone he knew from work- although Cavendish wasn't sure why he's bothered finding someone specific.  
Any companions who attempted to join Cavendish were drowned out by the excitement of the crowd or they simply went unnoticed- no matter how skilled. Some even knew their place and would back off to background vocals when Cavendish could handle multiple parts of a song with multiple keyboards. However, that night he only had a grand piano and a keyboard so there he was with a singer. And right away Cavendish knew there was something odd about the man that he couldn't name.  
The singer was dressed completely out of style, but not in a way that didn't suit him. He was in clothes a little puffy for someone of the modern age, but somehow he wore it well. His hair was like a huge, soft, brown helmet over his head with the sideburns to match, and he wore orange, tinted glasses; the likes of which Cavendish had never seen before. The man was shorter than everyone's favorite musician, and definately had more muscle on his bones, but there was no doubt that a more-than-decent looking man was behind it.  
Unlike the many others before him, this man didn't hesitate from starstruck or even wait for the song to end before he stepped onto the stage. Instead of waiting, he simply headed over to lean on the large, black piano Cavendish was seated at.  
"Vinnie Dakota, nice to meetcha." He said with a good-natured smile.  
Cavendish would have been annoyed that the singer was inturrupting the last verse of his song if Cavendish himself wasn't so talented. He easily multitasked- never hesitating or missing a key- and replied politely, "A pleasure."  
He then expected the starstruck-like flattery he usually recieved- although had yet to become accustomed to even after enduring so much of it. The man simply continued to lean against the side of the large instrument and watch him play.  
Cavendish didn't mind, he was used to the attention- but never before under the gaze of someone so close. This guy simply didn't seem to notice that his actions weren't completely welcome.  
Cavendish shifted away slightly and the man, Dakota was it?- let up. He took a noticable step back, still close enough that he was illuminated in the green-tinted light which bathed over Cavendish and the keys before him, but it was a much more respectable distance away.  
"Sorry, sometimes I forget personal space." He chuckled.  
Cavendish didn't look to him even though he didn't actually need to watch his hand placement as his fingers danced along the keys.  
"Not a problem." Cavendish replied politely yet again. He had never seen nor heard of this man before in his life, and Cavendish did not make the slightest attempt to learn anything more.  
"It's just that a heard you're really talented," Dakota continued as if it were nothing to speak to him, "I figured I might as well see for myself."  
Cavendish was shocked. How did this man not know who he was if he was singing for him? His obnoxious agent Brick has promised to schedule the best singer he knew yet this man barely seemed to know the songs he was there to sing! Luckily, the man continued of his own volition.  
"I looked up a few videos of yours, you've got some pretty good songs- though to be fair I've only seen like 5 total- well not including the ones you just played today- If you add those it's be closer to..."  
"Your point is?" Cavendish made an effort not to snap the words.  
"Oh nothing I guess. Just wanted to meet you since I'll be singing with you. Mind if I play a background instrament?"  
Cavendish shugged slightly.  
"If you would like...."  
Dakota grinned.  
"Thanks man!" He started to step away, most likely to retieve an instrament. He turned with a humorous point.  
"Don't disappoint!" Dakota chuckled whole-heartedly.  
Cavendish finally turned his head to see the man grinning. His cheeks a light red from the warmth of the room, so much so that it was clear contrast against his much tanner skin.  
Somehow, quite suprisingly, it was refreshing for Cavendish to see such a genuine smile that was actually directed /at him/.  
Cavendish smiled just slightly beneith his mustache.  
"Try to keep up then." He shot back, his amusement nearly seeping through as he finished off the song with many more notes than the song actually required. There was a burst of applause as he finished but he barely noticed as his gaze passed over Dakota checking the tuning on an electric guitar.  
Cavendish pulled the mic, still on a nearby stand, a little closer once he was done. He could recognize the mood and knew they were nearing the height of the evenings event as outside the world was passing dusk.  
He turned his feet until he sat facing the crowd.  
"I hope you are all having as pleasant a time as I am this evening." He said as he stood up.  
He looked down the steps to the crowd before him. There were definately more people than there was room for, but no one was having a problem with it. Another round of cheers went up among them in response to his words.  
He chuckled slightly to himself before continuing.  
"I just wanted to say thank you for coming out tonight."  
He paused and glanced around for a moment before continuing.  
"Next up is a personal favorite of mine that I'm sure you all will recognize. I will be accompanied by Dakota." He gave a wave for the crowd to look at the man taking center stage with a guitar slung around his back.  
They clapped politely.  
"Without further ado, let's begin."  
More cheers went up, even louder than before, as Cavendish returned to his seat.  
He took position and glanced up to Dakota for a moment. The brunet replied with a cheerful thumbs up so Cavendish begin.  
His fingers sped along the upbeat notes, playing both melodie and other portions all at once. It was one of his best songs and it brought a joyous mood to all its listeners.  
And then Dakota started to sing.

-  
Cavendish couldn't believe it. The man who had taken centerstage- and the limelight effortlessly along with it- had a voice that someone could only be born with. It was the kind that caught the attention of its audience without even trying and which words could not describe. No singer- no matter the amount of practice- replicate it or even attempt to measure its magnificence.  
It was the kind of voice that may not be the 'best', or even be the envy of any proformer with an ounce of self-worth, but it was one that brought with it its own feeling of comfort that none but him could own. It was genuine, guaranteed to make you smile, and it nearly made Cavendish miss a key stroke.  
Luckily he didn't, but it had been close. Once he was over the initial shock of it all, he decided to recover in his own mind by adding a new spin to the song. He impossibly added even more notes, nearly spinning into a solo all on his own, so that his playing couldn't possibly be ignored. Many cheered a respectful amount but it only gained traction when Dakota turned to face Cavendish, guitar held before him by a strap over his shoulder. He began to sing with even more emotion and a touch of extra drama just to show off. Dakota's singing was a clear tease of playful competition- and Cavendish had no problem being challanged. He simply added a different, swing-like, addition to the well-known song.  
Dakota stepped closer now and- much to Cavendish's surprise and mild awe- kept up with the changes and adjusted the lyrics accordingly. Cavendish had also started singing along without even realizing- as if daring Dakota to make a mistake. If Dakota was a note off or a second late, everyone would be able to hear the difference, yet their voices blended together perfectly as if they were being woven into the piece itself.  
Once Cavendish managed to reach the originally scheduled piano solo without a single error he was ready to give this guy his all. This was no longer a performance but a battle and Cavendish wasn't willing to slow for even a moment. He immediately put his skill to the test by playing every fast-paced note perfectly. If he were in a cartoon, the keys would be smoking from how fast he was pressing them.  
Dakota then stepped back over to his amp and adjusted his electric guitar to sound just like Cavendish's own piano.  
Cavendish gave a smirk and changed his piano to sound like an electric guitar with the tap of a button.  
They continued for only another verse before the perfect idea finally struck Cavendish. He realized the melody was exactly what he'd been looking for for his new album!  
The notes flooded over him and he played his heart out. By the time they finished, he hadn't even heard the crowd cheering for him.  
Cavendish stood up to face them, admitantly a little flustered until Dakota broke through to him.  
"That was amazing man! We should jam out again sometime!"  
He was grinning as he held out a hand of submission.  
Cavendish smiled back.  
"Indeed." Was all he could think to say before he shook the man's hand in return.  
The crowd cheered for what seemed like an eternity and Dakota didn't make it a step from the stage before he was demanded back.  
"More!" The crowd started to cheer. "Oncour!"  
Dakota glanced over to Cavendish meakly before stepping closer so they could actually hear each other.  
"What do you say?"  
Cavendish had managed to compose himself by the time he answered.  
"If you would be so kind as to choose the song." Cavendish offered with a smile.  
He had spent so long pleasing his fans that he had forgotten that their happiness wasn't his own. Now that he tasted just a bit of real genuine thrill, he wasn't sure he could go back. It was all so sudden. It was all so random. Yet here he was.  
Maybe the something he couldn't place about Dakota was actually something good? He hated the thought of depending on someone other than himself, but it was just one night. What was the worst that could happen from having a little fun?  
Dakota grinned over to him. "Not a problem. How about an old favorite?" His eyes were wide in excitement behind his glasses and Cavendish might secretly like how they made him feel.  
"Do I know it?" Cavendish couldn't get the smile to leave his lips. He hadn't been so excited in... years....  
"Guess we'll see!"  
-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> "Nothing, NOTHING, could have prepared Cavendish for what he woke up to the next day.  
> "Cavendish Charity Concert Overnight Sensation" was the first headline he read, "Famous Cavendish vs Newcomer" was the top trending video _in the world_ , and on any site he searched his name all anyone wanted to talk about was his proformance from the night before.  
> Cavendish had no idea what to make of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the ball rolling here lol  
> This took me more time than I'm willing to admit.  
> Also yeah I kinda like writing Cav as being really subborn and struggling internally sorry not sorry

Cavendish's latest musical proformance had been something he could have never predicted. He had thought he was content with his life before that night, in fact he had been sure he was- yet being able to share it with someone who loved what he did just as much made him feel happier than he knew how to articulate.  
He and Dakota had happily played and sung their hearts out for the rest of the night and their emotion was so potent that Cavendish had been sure the audience had felt it too.  
He had wanted to talk to the man after the concert, secretly hoping it would add insight as to why his heart had been nearly beating out of his chest the entire evening- but he didn't get the time. After their 4th oncore, they accepted better judgment and had agreed to finally end the concert; even dispite the fact that Cavendish was sure everyone was too excited to sleep for a while yet.  
His agent, Brick -everyone called him- took charge and cleared a path out through the back doors, and to the car; all while living up to his standard as the "brick wall" which had inspired the nickname. He was a strong built, somewhat topheavy man who always wore a black suit and sported carefully done hair. Cavendish was always thankful to have the skilled agent watching his back, but he was more than a little disappointed when he was pulled away from Dakota the second the pair had stepped off the stage.  
"That was amazin', man!" Dakota had said, still beaming in a way that made Cavendish's heartrake spike all over again. He was really lost on why he had such a reaction, but greatly suspected that it was simply being addressed so personally that made him actually feel... valued.  
Most people put him on a pedestal, defined him by his work, or sometimes simply disliked him soley because of his fame. It was usually a toss up or a mixture of two of them than any single reason. Yes, he did love being recognized, but communicating with someone without the barrier was actually a wonderfully refreshing change of pace.  
He had smiled back in responce to Dakota's praise with his chin held high and hands behind his back.  
"You weren't so bad yourself." He smirked.  
Dakota chuckled at this and Cavendish wanted to say more, but Brick had gotten in the way before he had the chance. He scold him for going over the scheduled time and hurried him along to the door.  
Leaving passed as a blur of smiling faces. He smiled to everyone who was smiling back and waved to those who waved at him once again, but his mind was still flooded with questions about why, after playing alongside so many other singers and musicians, did he enjoy Dakota's company the most?  
The rush of adrenalyn only began to subside once he was several minutes into his trip back home in the back seat of a distinguished, black vehicle. He abruptly remembered the whole reason he was heading home instead of across the country and quickly began composing the new piece he and Dakota had played earlier that night.  
His plan had worked and he now had more material for his new album than he could have hoped! The thought rid him of the exhaustion he'd previously aquired as he hurried to document every beautiful note his mind had allowed him to play so elegantly that evening.  
He worked well into the night, making up for the time he hadn't realized had already passed while he'd been preforming encore after encore with Dakota.  
Only once he was satisfied with his arrangement of notes did allow himself to think about seeing Dakota again before he fell asleep.

-  
Nothing, NOTHING, could have prepared Cavendish for what he woke up to the next day.  
"Cavendish Charity Concert Overnight Sensation" was the first headline he read, "Famous Cavendish vs Newcomer" was the top trending video _in the world_ , and on any site he searched his name all anyone wanted to talk about was his proformance from the night before.  
Cavendish had no idea what to make of it. Somehow, He and Dakota's amusing battle, mixed with Cavendish's playing of a new section of his music, had suddenly thrusted them both into the world's spotlight. No matter how he looked at it, there was no denying it: they were stars.  
Cavendish had no idea what to make of this but he knew that he had to figure it out soon. Every minute, more and more people were seeing some form of news of the event which meant that every minute more and more people were discovering _him_ and being directed to a prime display of _his skill_.  
He wished he could embrace it, but the truth was that the whole situation bothered him. He had been working nearly his whole life on creating the best music he could. He was always working on some aspect of it and he just knew that in time he could make it. But then some nobody shows up and _that's_ the big pay off?? It takes _someone else_ to immortalize _his_ name?!  
The more he thought on it, the more bitter he became. _He_ earned this. Not Dakota. Yes, Dakota was clearly very skilled, but what did he know about everything Cavendish had done to get to where he was?! 24 hours ago they had never even met!  
And that wasn't even mentioning what the media would do with this. His mind was heading into a tailspin.  
What if everyone wanted them to preform new music together and they found out they were no good? What if last night was a fluke? What if everyone liked Dakota better and Cavendish would have to depend on him and only amount to fame in his shadow?  
Cavendish took a deep, claming breath. He was just worried. Nothing new there. He just needed to sort this out. He needed a nice solid plan.  
He more calmly opened a text message directly to Brick. They weren't exactly friends, but it was convenient for their line of work to have each other's numbers.  
Cavendish wrote a careful message.  
"Please arrange a brunch meeting with Dakota. Tell him it is imperative I speak to him."  
He soon got up and was preparing himself for the day ahead when he recieved a message back about 10 minutes later.  
"10:30?" Plus an address.  
Cavendish shot back a quick reply.  
"Yes."  
It took barely another minute for Brick to respond.  
"Car at 10:15"  
"Perfect, thank you."  
Brick never replied back but Cavendish didn't mind. It was just how he was, simply a little more closed off than Cavendish. Or at least he liked to think that was all it was.  
The now-famous musician hurried about his respectable apartment. Every aspect if it was immaculate so finding a casual suit to wear was a brease. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and found some fruit to bring along with him for a light breakfast, all before heading down to the street where Brick would soon arrive to personally ascort him to the resturaunt where he and Dakota would be meeting.  
He took a deep breath to rid himself of the last of his nerves, attempting to make his demeanor nearly as confident as he tried to be for any of his musical proformances.  
Brick arrived on time, nearly to the second Cavendish decided to brave the outdoors, both at 10:15 am. Brick had sent him the address so Cavendish knew the meeting place wasn't far, but he prefered to be early.  
Cavendish slid himself into the passanger side before his agent and personal guard could open a door to the back seat. Brick directed the car back onto the street once his passanger was situated.  
"I assume you've seen the latest news regarding my fame?" Cavendish asked with the slightest hint of annoyance. His arms were crossed over the strap of his seatbelt to reflect his feelings, but he only spoke them to fill the space.  
Brick smirked at this and replied as he expertly turned onto the next road.  
"How could I not?"  
The much buffer man's strong voice filled any previously untouched space within the car.  
"The world is loving the chemistry. Or at least that's what the articles keep quoting it as."  
"Chemistry?" Cavendish replied mostly in disbelief but a slight part of his took offence to the statement.  
"How? I barely know a thing about him!"  
Brick didn't reply at first and hesitated to gather his thoughts before he did. His deep voice now spoke quite ruthlessly,  
"Whatever it is, you have to take advantage of it. You've been noticed and you need to figure out what to do with the spotlight, _before_ that other guy takes it."  
Cavendish scoffed aloud, unafraid to contradict the callous comments.  
"I'd never! I may not be thrilled by this certain turn of events, but this is not- by any means- a competition!"  
Brick shrugged to himself with a dark smile.  
"So you admit you're not happy with it?"  
Cavendish fixed his favorite dark green hat atop his head with several quick firm gestures. Brick always got in his nerves to the point that Cavendish would have ditched him long ago if not for the fact that he was his only agent that actually listened to him.  
"I don't know why I bother...." The pianist huffed quietly to himself with a last tug on his hat and a look in the side mirror.  
Brick shrugged, never looking over to the man to his right.  
"Your loss."  
Cavendish instead turned on the radio to drown the silence, "Everyone's eyes are focused on a _happy note_ today as the world is taken by the amazing new music of the famous _Cavendish_ , alongside a newcomer to the previously obscure Dakota. It is unknown what sparked this sudden partner ship. Some suspect -due to their instant chemistry- that the proformance had been greatly rehearsed beforehand, but we have yet to recieve any public statement from either party-" and Cavendish subsequently turned it back off.  
He slid down in his seat a little, /knowing/ that Brick's tight-lipped smile mere feet away meant the agent was beaming away due to being vindicated of the whole "chemistry" concept first hand. He had also successfully annoyed Cavendish in the process which- unfortunately for the musician- never seemed to grow old to him.  
Cavendish did his best to ignore the smug look on Brick's face and instead once again focused on the tast at hand. He simply _had_ to talk this over with Dakota before anything more was done. They needed guidelines, rules, and agreements on what to do next- and that was the least of it. They had to be careful not to waste their fame all at once but couldn't give the media the wrong idea and practically invite them to stalk the pair. They had to find a balance and they had to find it _soon_.  
Cavendish was relieved when he finally reached their destination.  
The building was not yet busy woth customers as he lead the way inside. To his surprise, he recognized Dakota already at a back corner table. He found himself with a lack of options as the man waved to him; so he headed over.  
"Hey, Cav! Long time no see!" Dakota greated him as Cavendish took a seat in a tall chair across from him.  
"Yes, goodmorning." He responded simply. "You're here early."  
"I could say the same thing about you, but yeah my "agent" likes to scope out places ahead of time." Dakota made airquotes at 'agent' with his fingers.  
Cavendish took a minute to get himself situated as Dakota spoke and looked around at his environment before looking back to the man across from him. Something about Dakota- from his burnt orange frames surrounded by soft curls of brown hair, to the rest of his bright attire- reminded Cavendish of looking into a sunset. Or maybe Dakota just had that affect sometimes. Cavendish couldn't quite figure it out so he stopped looking directly at him and focused on a small menu before him instead.  
Suddenly Dakota cut straight to the chase.  
"So I was thinking. Do you want to make an album or somethin'?" Dakota asked casually, one of his elbows resting half-off the edge of the table.  
"I beg your pardon?" Cavendish replied with such surprise that he was lost for words.  
Dakota simply chuckled at him and Cavendish was starting to notice that he did that quite a lot.  
Cavendish eyed him over before deciding to do the same thing he did with his music. He made a note in his mind, 'upbeat'.  
"It's quite simple really." Dakota explained with a vague, casual gesture before him.  
"I know you must've asked me to meet you here because you saw that people are raving about our music and if people like it then why not give them what they want? I liked playing music and singing with you anyways, so," He shrugged, "You wanna do it again?"  
Cavendish had no idea how Dakota could be so calm about all of this; yet here he was, talking about their future careers- their very livelyhood- like it was nothing!  
"I... I suppose. But...."  
Cavendish hesitated, unsure how to express his thoughts. He liked sturdy, well thought out plans. Suddenly agreeing to such a commitment would require _massive_ adjustements to his everyday life-....  
"But what?" Dakota asked as if the question had been about something trivial.  
Cavendish rolled his eyes in impatience. He simply could not understand how Dakota could possibly be so calm about all of this. Did he not understand?  
"Dakota we- we barely know a thing about each other! I've been working on my music nearly my whole life and suddenly you want to do it with me? It's not that _simple_. To further prove my point: What would we even write a song about?"  
Dakota rested the side of his fist to his mouth in thought before suddenly lighting up all over again.  
"Alright that's easy to fix then! How about we go do something together and let the ideas come to us?!"  
Cavendish couldn't tell if the man before him was asking, telling, or if he was even serious.  
"You think it's that easy?!" Cavendish shot, exhasperated.  
Dakota simply shrugged, unconcerned.  
"I've written a decent few songs before now. That's the just."  
He gestured as if there was a box to his right.  
"Get inspired-"  
He kept his hands the same handswidth appart as he slid them across the table to another invisible figure to his left. "Write a song!"  
Cavendish crossed his arms and was about to explain that his work wasn't a simple cause and effect when a woman suddenly approached the end of the table. She was decently tall with medium-dark skin and long, dark, wavy hair. She looked amazing but in an almost threatening way that made the weak-minded think that being stepped on by her would be an honor.  
"Would you like me to handle this guy, Dakota?" She asked upon her arrival to the table.  
Cavendish's best guess was that she was Dakota's previously mentioned agent. He also reasoned that she had most likely seen him start to get impatient with Dakota and was not about to let him walk all over her colleague.  
He, yet again, had no idea what to say in his defence.  
Thankfully Dakota did.  
"Nah it's alright, Savanna, thanks. I've already said what I wanted to anyways."  
Dakota pulled a card out of an inside pocket and handed it to Cavendish before sliding from his seat.  
"The top one's mine and the second is Savanna's, my friend and personal agent." Dakota explained with such genuine pleasure that Cavendish nearly mistook it for pride.  
"You're probably right," he continued, "we should get to know each other a little better before rushing into things. Call me and we'll set something up!"  
He shot another smile before turning away to follow his friend's lead.  
"Where are you going?" Cavendish couldn't stop himself from asking even though the abruptness of it made him cringe. Everything Dakota did felt so sudden to him that Cavendish hadn't had the time to think his action through.  
Luckily, Dakota didn't seem to notice the awkwardness of it all as he turned back with soft surprise and shrugged casually, "I've got work, but I'm free later! Hey, how about you pick somewhere for dinner and have your people call my people?"  
He chuckled at himself.  
"Uh- s- sure!" Cavendish quickly replied before his brain could catch up with him. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but this wasn't it. At the least he had expected the man to want to use their newfound fame to his benefit- specifically for money. Cavendish had -prematurely in retrospect- assumed Dakota would try to do so since that's what most would do in his situation. Yet Dakota somehow seemed unconcerned and was carrying on with his usual life of some other job as they spoke.  
He was dumbfounding Cavendish at every turn.  
Dakota didn't seem to notice any of this as he held out a fist, apparently overjoyed at the thought of new company joining him for dinner. Cavendish bumped his knuckles against Dakota's as the shorter man grinned in return.  
"Alright! I'll see you later then. Bye, Cav!"  
Cavendish watched the upbeat man leave the building with his friend/agent Savanna.  
Once Dakota was out of sight, the pianist hopped down to the floor and headed toward the door himself. Whatever the reason, he was suddenly no longer so concerned with Dakota attempting to steal everything Cavendish had created away from him.  
For whatever reason, Dakota felt like a breathe of fresh air. He felt trustworthy; which was something Cavendish had not seen in a person in more long years than he was willing to admit. It even made Cavendish question himself and dare to wonder if the only thing holding him back all this time was himself.  
He didn't want to think it possible... but he wasn't sure anymore.  
Five minutes ago, pairing with Dakota had sounded insane. But after seeing him again, Cavendish felt as if maybe spenting time with him could allow him to taste the rare and foreign happiness he had felt when they had been on stage together. Dakota was incredably interesting and Cavendish had always dreamed to share his work with someone who would understand it.  
Unfortunately, the excitement only lingered until he reached the vehicle that awaited him and realized that there was a _reason_ he never let anyone else interfere with his work. He hadn't gotten this far just to be betrayed. He wouldn't _dare_ risk everything he'd worked for for another. He couldn't.  
No. He would let Dakota entertain him for the evening, maybe even discuss music with him, but he was sure that he had to be careful. He had gotten this far by depending on himself and that was how he would make it to the top.  
He couldn't let anything rule him but his own head.  
Yet once he returned to his appartment he pulled up the video of them still going viral. He spent the whole time studying their smiles instead of his music. He couldn't accept that Dakota's grin could possibly fake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> "Listen man, normally I'd humor you but I've been havin' a _day_... so-"  
>  The figure suddenly sat down across from Cavendish without another moment's thought.  
> "This is usually _my booth_. You can sit here if you wanna, I'm not gonna stop you, but I'monna sit here too."  
>  The man spoke firmly before suddenly flopping over on his side.  
> He raised a hand briefly, "or- more accurately- lay here."  
> Cavendish was about to ask -in his own slightly-annoyed way- what was wrong; but then it hit him. Only one man had such a recognizable voice.  
> His brittish accent shone through his words stronger than usual, the change brought on by his own surprise.  
> "Dakota? What the devil are you doing here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish and Dakota run into each other and then meet Milo 'under' some interesting circumstances.  
> Coincidences, ammi right?  
> (Feedback is always appreciated! :)

Cavendish would normally spend his time working on new songs- especially when he was so close to completing his latest album- but instead he chose to stick to his Saturday routine and go shopping. He rarely ordered things online because, dispite his fame, he enjoyed the firmiliarity of shopping the "old fashioned" way.  
At least he had endevored to.  
He'd been so caught up with his own life that he'd forgotten the surreal impact of fame on a person. It felt as if he couldn't take two steps before being recognized and bombarded with questions.  
He gave up before making it 5 minutes and instead called Brick as he headed home.  
"Brick here." The call was answered nearly immediately and Cavendish was sure he could thank bluetooth earpieces for that.  
"Hello, it's Cavendish."  
"Yep, what's up?" The reply was clearly automatic, almost absent minded.  
Cavendish was determined not to take it as an insult.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to accompany me to the mall."  
"Paparazzi givin' you trouble?" There was a humored, almost arrogant edge to his voice.  
"Unfortunately," Cavendish sighed.  
"I normally wouldn't inconvenient for you like this-"  
"It's fine. I have a suit I need to pick up from there anyways. 20 minutes?"  
Cavendish was thrown off balance by the abrupt reply.  
"Uh-yes-"  
He was cut off by the dial tone.  
He sighed as he finished his walk back to his apartment, alone. The bus would have been faster, but he didn't want to risk being recognized any more than he had to. He was used to it to a certain extent, but this much was simply overwelming.  
Plus he didn't mind the walk. It was a nice fall day and it gave him an excuse to clear his head. Well, at least he tried. Unfortunally, the time alone was only sending his mind into overdrive.  
His tendency of talking to himself was getting the better of him in the cool, quiet afternoon. He blamed the slightly odd habit on the fact that he had gotten used to being the only voice in the room when composing.  
He tried to focus on his work as always but when it proved to be too much, his mind drifted to the events of his day thus far. He thought of how he'd been the cause of one of Dakota's warm smiles and then to how, later on, Brick had hung up on him so abruptly. He had never minded Brick's actions too much before, and to be completely honest he wasn't quite sure why he suddenly did so much now, but for whatever reason- he did. Brick was the person he interacted with most, and that had been true for many years, but now that he had met Dakota it was as if Cavendish realized... something.  
"Dakota wouldn't do that." He found himself saying.  
He immediately wanted to kick himself.  
Yes it was true that he was already missing Dakota's go with-the-flow energy that made him feel safe, or how Dakota's low, slightly-scratchy voice was like constant music filled with potential- but that didn't mean he wanted to admit any part of it. Not even that Dakota was the only person whose smile was actually directed _at him_.  
"You'd have to be daft to take such trivial nonsense so personally!" He scolded himself.  
Cavendish spent the rest of his walk trying to shove the odd feeling from his mind in preference for a song he had heard somewhere. He hummed it for a full 30 seconds before realizing it was the one Dakota had sung the previous night. He kicked a rock on the sidewalk as hard as he could, the only clear outlet for his anger.  
He hated suddenly feeling so discontent, especially when he /knew/ he should be happy.  
Once he reached his home he simply sat on the doorstep. He messed with some gravel in thought and forced himself to come to a conclusion. It was more or less the same one he had convinced himself of earlier.  
He couldn't risk everything he's built for anyone else. He could have a friend, but he had to be careful.  
Brick soon pulled up and stopped on the near-empty street before Cavendish. The musician quickly stood up and recomposed himself to his usual elegance before getting into the passenger seat. Brick was listening to NPR on the radio and Cavendish considered inturrupting the radio hosts to thank Brick for the ride.  
If he did, he doubted Brick would care much. Actually, he quickly realized Brick wouldn't really care either way- so Cavendish didn't bother.  
He instead spent the time on his phone researching Dakota. It was against his good concience but knowing someone was part of being careful. Right?  
He put in some earbuds he always carried- he was a person of music after all- and started searching what he could about Dakota. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't thought of it before, but he had some time to kill anyways since the closest mall was more than a half hour from his home.  
He had some trouble at first, but after searching their names together he found plenty of links leading soley to Dakota.  
He wasn't sure if he was more surprised or relieved to discover that _Vinnie_ Dakota was actually _very_ talented. Not only was his singing stunning and his guitar playing top notch, but he could also play dozens of other instraments. He seemed to have a thing for joining whatever groups needed an extra mucisian- no matter the music genre. Cavendish was secretly extremely pleased at this especially. He knew how difficult it was to find someone who appreciated the diversity of music the way they did. And Dakota's range was commendable.  
If an orchestra was missing a clarinet, a metal band needed an electric guitarist, or the universe only knows who would need a theremon player; he was there.  
From what Cavendish could tell, Dakota seemed more interested in having a great time doing whatever was needed for a song than working towards any recognition he could easily recieve for his skills. Cavendish couldn't figure out why he would possibly do such a thing.  
By the time they reached the mall, Cavendish was trying not to laugh from an inpromptu 'proformance' of Vinnie's. In a video he had found, Dakota had been answering questions when someone asked if he could sing a certain humorous song. He had easily accepted and invited them up to sing and dance to it. It was rediculous but simulaneously so innocent that it made Cavendish laugh all the same.  
Something about Dakota's genuin happiness just made him feel that way.  
He was pretty sure that Brick had scoffed at him a few times during the ride but he pretended it was something on the radio while Cavendish hadn't been paying enough attention to figure out the truth.  
Once they reached the large mall, the two went their separate ways. Cavendish made a beeline to the nearest clothing store to find something to make him less recognizable.  
Most of the clothes he owned were similar in style or ones he had grown out of so he quickly picked out some plain blue jeans, a hoodie, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. Once he paid for them, he ducked into a bathroom stall to change and put the rest of his clothes into the bag his purchased clothes had been folded in.  
He sighed with relief as he finally made his way to the cafeteria. It was nearly 1pm already and he'd barely had anything to eat that day, dispite his many attempts.  
He bought a soft pretzel from one of the many units along either wall of the large dinning hall before finding a seat in a nearby corner. The booth was a respectable distance from the other seats in the room and was hidden just enough by a small indoor tree to feel comforting.  
Hiding felt like a bit of a step down from what Cavendish had imagined fame to be like, but he was trying to accept it. He examined his surroundings as he slowly snacked on his pretzel, pulling away one small bitesized piece at a time.  
Suddenly his sulking was interrupted by a man looming over him.  
"Listen man, normally I'd humor you but I've been havin' a _day_... so-"  
The figure suddenly sat down across from Cavendish without another moment's thought.  
"This is usually _my booth_. You can sit here if you wanna, I'm not gonna stop you, but I'monna sit here too."  
The man spoke firmly before suddenly flopping over on his side.  
He raised a hand briefly, "or- more accurately- lay here."  
Cavendish was about to ask -in his own slightly-annoyed way- what was wrong; but then it hit him. Only one man had such a recognizable voice.  
His brittish accent shone through his words stronger than usual, the change brought on by his own surprise.  
"Dakota? What the devil are you doing here?!"  
The man sat up again sharply. Now that Cavendish could see him properly, he could confirm that it was most definately Dakota.  
"Cavendish? I should be asking you that! What are you wearing?"  
"A disguise." He nearly snapped as he pulled off his sunglasses and hooked them on the front of his hoodie, "But I'm reasonably certain the real question is 'What are _you_ wearing?"  
Dakota was dressed in what Cavendish assumed were work clothes: black pants, a red polo, and a previously white apron that had been tie dyed in orange and yellow stripes. Dakota's fluffy hair was also tied back with a small hair tie that made it look more like a fluffy bun.  
"I work here!" Dakota defended himself. "In the mall I mean," he added in a gentler tone, "not here specifically. I sell instraments and stuff in a branch of "Danny's Music Shop"[]. It's my lunch break so I came here- the food court, not the mall."  
"Surely someone of your talent should be doing something better than retail!" Cavendish replied wholeheartedly.  
Dakota smiled just slightly. "That's real sweet of ya t'say Cav, but that's just how it goes sometimes. And album sales don't exactly pay the bills."  
He smiled a little wider, "But hey, it's not all that bad! At least... not usually."  
Dakota rested his head on the table in defeat and with a dull thud.  
Cavendish couldn't resit asking, "What happened?"  
Dakota let out a large, slightly-over-dramatic sigh in reply. He folded his arms over each other before pulling one of them free to gesture with. Luckily for them both, his wide movements went completely unnoticed by everyone except for Cavendish.  
"People keep recognizing me and instead of actually looking at what they went in the store for they want me to sing or something. And, don't get me wrong- I love preforming for people and all that, but I have _work_ to do and people just constantly flood the place looking for me. Like honestly it's crazy how fast people noticed. And it's all just...."  
He signed again and dropped head onto the table once more. This time it much a much louder thud.  
"My boss said to take a break until my fame is over but I can't afford the paycut. Like literally. I can barely afford my own appartment as it is and-"  
"Come live with me."  
Cavendish said the words before they could pass through his brain. Yes it was true that his place was _more_ than big enough for two people. It had a main room, a decently large kitchen, a full bath, and two bedrooms. He had been using one of them for his own room and had planned to use the other for recording music but he hadn't gotten to that stage yet so it was more or less empty.  
It wouldn't be all too difficult to make it into a room- but still! He'd never had a roommate before and, yes it could be fun, but surely this was too much! He knew he was moving too fast with this but... well, he simply couldn't see Dakota like this. It was rude not to offer.  
"I-... what?" Dakota replied, whipping his head up and around so fast that Cavendish was convinced he'd recieved whiplash.  
Cavendish sat up a little straighter and confirmed his offer.  
"You could share my apartment, as a flatmate."  
"You mean a roommate?" Dakota sat up even taller.  
"Well, you'd have your own room," Cavendish clearified in complete seriousness, "but yes."  
Dakota seemed ready to accept but then shook his head.  
"That's really nice and all- but I couldn't possibly. Just earlier you were saying how we barely know each other and- yeah we seem to have a lot in common- but c'mon man. What if we spend the whole time getting on each others nerves?"  
Cavendish replied with a small smile. "Then we'll just have to deal with it. It'll be more convenient for our work anyways and you'll only have to stay until we make this album you keep talking about anyways."  
Cavendish now rested his elbows in the table before him and gestured with one hand, "Once that's finished you'll have enough money to purchase your own home again and that will be that."  
Dakota considered this before crossing his arms. He a lighthearted smirk returned to his face as he teased,  
"I'll decide once we see how the rest of the evening goes. I'd like to see who I'd be moving in with first."  
Cavendish gave a small nod.  
"Of course, that's only fair. But... what exactly do you have planned for this evening?"  
Dakota grinned before putting a fist to his mouth in confusion.  
"Well... I'm not sure yet.... But I'm sure it will be-"  


Dakota was abruptly cut off by a very loud banging noise coming from the main center of the mall. Without another moment's thought- or even any singular thought- the pair leapt from their seats and raced through the masses of confused people until they reached the edge of the court.  
Above them, raining from the second level of the mall, were dozens of boxes- accompanied by a young boy dangling from the edge. The section he was dangling from had been closed for repairs- that much was clear from the broken caution tape flapping down from the site to the floor below- but no one seemed to have any other clue as to what happened.  
"Hey kid! Are you okay?!" Dakota shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth to direct the sound.  
Cavendish was simply too stunned to do much more than turn his head.  
He looked up at the boy to see he was wearing a yellow summer's shirt, tan shorts, and brown slip on shoes that matched his mess of short brown hair. Over that he wore a distinctive purple sweater vest with thin, darker stripes across it, as well as a dark green bag with a bright yellow and black striped restangle over the bottom flap.  
The young boy glanced down as he continued to struggle for a better grip.  
"I- I am right now." He replied, somehow happily dispite the nervous tone that laced his words. "I just can't seem to get a grip on this flooring."  
Dakota's voice was somehow calm while Cavendish was definately screaming internally.  
"Hey, that's alright. Just hold on for a minute alright? We're gonna help you."  
"I'll do the best I can!" The boy replied more optimistically than someone in his situation should be able to.  
Dakota quickly moved to stand under him before waving over Cavendish, who was frozen in place and looked paler than death.  
"It'll be fine Cav, just do what I say- I've got a plan."  
"The ceiling's not that high...." Dakota added to himself before taking another step to correct his position.  
"Alright now grab my arms like this," The man quickly grabbed Cavendish's forearms tightly with his own hands so Cavendish agreed- mostly in fear- and did the same in return by clamping his much paler, boney hands around Dakota's warm forearms.  
"Good. Now don't let go okay?"  
"H-how is this suppose to do anything?" Cavendish finally found his voice through his own awkwardness of their situation.  
"Simple. We're gonna catch him."  
Before Cavendish could respond, Dakota called over a few more people and quickly explained what to do.  
"Link your hands on each other's arms like this and hold tight. We're gonna catch 'im, a'right?"  
Several other pairs quickly agreed and soon there was a decent sized target of about a dozen people or so.  
"Alright kid. Let go, alright? And try to land on your side."  
"Are you sure?" He replied, his voice more curious than fearful.  
"Do you have a better option?" Dakota asked with a bit of a soft laugh in his voice.  
The boy looked up to the second floor once again but no one dared offer a hand, scared that if they got any closer the edge could gave out.  
"Alright... I trust you." The kid gave in. He glanced down before letting go of the ledge.  
There was a jolt on everyone as the light boy compressed down on their safety net of arms. To everyone's relief, he landed on his side directly on top of the pile and the small group carefully lowered him to his feet.  
"Thank you!" The kid cheered with a beaming smile before abruptly hugging Dakota around his middle.  
Dakota laughed and placed his hands over the boy's shoulders in response, patting him lightly.  
"It's no problem." Dakota said with a warm smile as the young boy pulled away.  
"I'm Milo! Milo Murphy!" He beamed. Dakota kneeled down on one knee and shook his hand politely.  
"Vinnie Dakota, nice t' meet'cha. Are you okay?"  
"Yes I am! Thanks to all of you!"  
The small crowd around him chuckled and replied with a polite curtacy before starting to disperse. Soon it was only the three of them left.  
"Well, I couldn't 'a done it without Cavendish."  
Milo quickly turned around to look at the much taller man- who was nervously wringing his hands as he attempted to calm his pounding heartrate.  
"Thank you too!"  
Cavendish forced himself to calm down enough to hold out a hand to Milo, who shook it in return. He looked over the odd boy who was far too chipper for it to be normal. His dark brown hair was still messy from whatever had happened before the incident and his murky green backpack almost looked too big for him.  
"My pleasure, young man." The much taller figure replied with a small smile.  
Before anything else could be done, their attention was caught by a young woman running towards them.  
"Milo!"  
"Mom!" The boy said exuberantly.  
"Are you hurt, sweetie?"  
"No, ma, I'm fine! Cavendish and Dakota saved me."  
Cavendish tipped his hat slightly.  
"It was nothing, ma'am-"  
Suddenly the pair were nearly crushed to death as she hugged them both in relief.  
"Thank you both so much!"  
Either of the pair would have responded if they could breathe.  
She soon let them go before taking her son's hand and leading him back across the room. She was telling him something about her sister being with their bags as they walked away.  
"Bye!!" Milo turned to wave.  
"Bye Milo!" Dakota called after him as he and Cavendish both waved.  
Once Milo had turned away and was out of earshot, Cavendish let out a deep sigh of relief.  
"Nice kid." Dakota commented.  
His friend only eyed him over in stiffled awe.  
"How did you know what to do?"  
The shorter man have a mild shrug.  
"Actually I just saw it in a play once. This guy just trust-fell right off a platform into a group of other proformers," he made a gesture with one of his hands curved arodynamically before dropping it into the other hand. "They were fine so I figured it would work with a lighter fall-guy and more people catching them to compensate for the extra height."  
Cavendish couldn't catch a break with this guy today. He was shocking at every turn.  
"You _what_?!"  
"Listen." The shorter man turned to his partner, suddenly serious, "the kid's fine so just let it go." His break from the simple pleasures didn't last long as he quickly grinned yet again. "Let's focus on getting something to eat, I'm famished!"  
"Fine." Cavendish rolled his eyes as he headed back into the food court. Everything had reset to normal once the crisis had been overted so it was once again filled with the mild chatter and clatter of any cafeteria. Dakota was about to follow when he stepped on one of the objects that had fallen from the second floor. Among the litter was a book of some kind.  
He picked it up to see the cover.  
_History_ it read.  
His easily distracted attention span plus his own curiosity compelled him to open it to a bookmarked page.  
_The Mississippi Purchase was one of the worst decisions in american history. The negative outcomes of the agreement did irrefutable damage can still be seen today-_  
"Dakota?"  
The man in question looked up to see the taller man a few steps before him with a mildly annoyed look on his face.  
"I thought you said you were hungry." He continued as if it were more of a question than a statement.  
Dakota tossed the book over his shoulder so it could join the other dented merchandice.  
"Yeah, sorry Cav."  
He hurried ahead to join the taller man.  
"Why do you keep calling me 'Cav'?" Cavendish asked abruptly.  
"Really?" Dakota said in mild surprise. "It's really simple actually. You go by Cavendish so I just shortened it to Cav. It's not like I know your first name anyways.... Unless that _is_ your first name and I don't know your _last_ name!"  
The way Dakota had spoken as if it were some sort of world-changing breakthrough made Cavendish scoff in amusement.  
"I would prefer you didn't use it but... my first name is Balthazar."  
Dakota chuckled as he turned to stand in one of the food lines.  
"It's a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" He said in good-nature as he practiced it on his tongue. "Bal-thazar. BAL-tha-zar. How about Bal? Z? Balto?"  
"No."  
"Cav it is then!" Dakota settled happily.  
The taller man smiled at him as he turned away to decide on a meal.  
Everything suddenly struck Cavendish in that moment. He hadn't planned on telling Dakota his first name, he rarely told anyone! Yet he just did and he had done it so easily. Dakota was so incredably confusing that he was forgetting who he was. He was self-relient, he was talented, he... he liked being around Dakota.  
He felt as if he was constantly taking an emotional beating. Being around Dakota made him feel safe yet terrified, he was like touching something so hot it felt cold and so cold it felt hot, it was ruining him yet gave him excitement he hadn't felt in years. All at the same time.  
Dakota was friendly, he could handle himself in a crisis, he impulsive and interesting; he was everything Cavendish felt he was not.  
"Hey Cav?"  
His conciousness was suddenly shocked back into reality.  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever heard of the Mississippi Purchase?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish and Dakota get spotted in public and finally figure out a plan for their fame
> 
> Excerpt:  
> "How are you so much faster than me?" The taller of the pair huffed as Dakota all but _sprinted_ up yet another escalator.  
>  Dakota glanced down at him with amusement once he reached the top.  
> "Hey, some of this _is_ muscle you know. Which is a lot more than I can say for you."  
>  Cavendish hurried up the moving stairs after Dakota only to reach the upper floor and once again scamper after Dakota who hadn't bothered to slow his pace.  
> He considered snapping back at the comment on his physique, but easily decided the jab was only fair.  
> "...touché."

Cavendish looked at Dakota with a raised brow. He should really be used to Dakota's spontaneity by now but the question still felt odd and unprompted.  
"The Mississippi Purchase?" he echoed, "Dakota, I'm from _England_ and I know _precisely_ what it is."  
Dakota hesitated in response, allowing Cavendish to fill the silence and continue. He attempted to do so as a curtacy but something in him worried it made him sound pompous.  
"They teach it as far back as primary school! It's where the States attempted to take control of land west of the Mississippi River."  
Cavendish paused but Dakota remained silent for another moment so he continued,  
"The States won against the previous settlers in the end but their victory resulted in a horrible war with tens of thousands of casualties? It was a lesson for all imperial powers to decide new territory through diplomacy instead of by force?"  
"Hm... I just... I always thought it was the _Louisiana_ Purchase. That we actually _purchased_ it." Dakota finally replied.  
Cavendish shook his head lightly.  
"It's called a 'purchase' because of the high cost in _lives_. Why are you asking about the dreadful thing anyways?" he quickly added.  
Dakota managed to dodge answering by pure luck as he reached the front of the line. He ordered a large burger with fries for himself and Cavendish ordered his own chicken salad. Once they paid and recieved their meals, the pair headed back to the booth they'd previously been seated at. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to reach it before they were spotted.  
A small group of five approached them, but the pair knew by now that once you were spotted it was all over. They attempted to excuse themselves as politely as they could manage before heading off in a different direction. They hurried through the gigantic cafeteria and into a large department store at the opposite end. They somehow managed to do so unnoticed and Dakota took the lead, hurrying through the large store.  
"Dakota!" Cavendish said in a hushed voice as they walked- as fast as could still be considered walking, "We need to find a way out of here without being spotted! Not draw more attention as we corner ourselves!"  
"I'm way ahead 'a ya!" Dakota said nonchalantly, food still in a winkled paper bag in his hand.  
Cavendish was having more trouble keeping his container of salad upright as they hurried down aisles he'd had never seen before. First it was clothes, then jewelry, then past an escelator and then through handbag displays, and then through yet more racks of clothing.  
"I hope you know where you're going," Cavendish commented more to himself than Dakota.  
After several full minutes, he was starting to get worried and even a little out of breath.  
"How are you so much faster than me?" The taller of the pair huffed as Dakota all but _sprinted_ up yet another escalator.  
Dakota glanced down at him with amusement once he reached the top.  
"Hey, some of this _is_ muscle you know. Which is a lot more than I can say for you."  
Cavendish hurried up the moving stairs after Dakota only to reach the upper floor and once again scamper after Dakota who hadn't bothered to slow his pace.  
He considered snapping back at the comment on his physique, but easily decided the jab was only fair.  
"...touché."  
It wasn't much longer until they turned a corner to find Brick and Savannah near a large display of formal wear.  
"Savannah!" Dakota cheered upon the sight of his friend.  
She only returned it with a flat response.  
"What."  
"Yeah... ya got me." Dakota grinned, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "I think we got made back in the foodcourt and yunno how it is-"  
"Say no more," she retorted, turning away from the racks of elegent clothing, "let's go."  
-  
Savannah and Brick lead the way to a nearby elevator and then- by some miracle- proceeded to somehow ascort the two back to their car with minimal recognition. Cavendish knew they all realized that the last thing any of them needed was evidence of he and Dakota anywhere _near_ each other. Yes he was coming around to Dakota's... hesitantly acceptable plan of creating an album together- but if word got out that they were out in public together it could start a fire Cavendish knew they didn't yet have the resources to put out.  
He'd already seen some of the speculation on the two of them. Many people- even some official sites- have been weighing of if he already knew Dakota prior to the 'event' or if the whole thing was just some kind of publicity stunt. If anyone took any photos that would only fuel them.  
Cavendish was only able to tear himself out of his own head when he found himself being pulled into a car he didn't recognized- and that was only because Dakota had made the insane decision to touch him.  
Cavendish's mind not only snapped out of it's constant calculation of his public image, but was more or less torn from it when he suddenly felt a gentle, warm hand pull at his own. It wasn't the first time, or even the first time _that day_ that Dakota had been so bold, but it made him feel as if every passing second they touched had a 50/50 chance of killing him.  
"Cav, c'mon!"  
And that was all it took for him to give in and slide into the back seat of a rather elegant vehicle he'd never seen before. It was almost certainly a sports car and a rather bright blue one at that. The pair clicked their seatbelts as Savanna started the car with a rumble that made anyone within earshot jealous.  
Once everything caught up to him he finally spoke.  
"Dakota, this is madness! We can't continue like this!"  
"Cav, it's been like a day." Dakota replied flatly.  
Cavendish only waved his arms before himself.  
"That's precicely my point! It's been less than 24 hours and things are already-"  
Dakota's laughter suddenly inturrupted what would have been an annoyed outburst. Cavendish crossed his arms and let out a breath through his nose.  
"What."  
Dakota tilted his phone so Cavendish could see a picture of them displayed on it. The picture had been posted mere minutes ago and Cavendish scolded himself for the second time over the same thing. The image showed the pair standing in line at an angle that suggested the photographer had been seated several tables to their left. Unfortunately for them, despite the fact that it was clearly taken from a distance, the quality was still more than decent. It was easy to see how the bright orange-tilted lights brought out the best of Dakota's glasses and worst of all, how it captured Cavendish's expression that had turned from annoyed to fond once Dakota had looked away from him.  
Cavendish groaned and bent over to hide his face in his hands. This was the exact kind of thing he'd had wanted to avoid and now it was everywhere. They were not only out in public together but they were doing it so casually Cavendish hadn't even realized it at the time. It had come so naturally but now a picture of him _smiling_ at Dakota was all over the internet and he could only _imagine_ the gossip this would bring.  
He'd wanted to make a difference in people's lives- a lasting one that brought people of all different kinds together through a love of music. Now he might be simplified to nothing more than item of gossip: a single, fleeting name that would be forgotten far too soon. It wasn't his reputation but his legacy that he wanted to protect. What if all this speculation prevented him from making one?  
"Why are you so upset?" Dakota chuckled at him before glancing back to the picture, "You look good in it. I'm the one who looks like I think the menu is the face of God."  
Cavendish wanted to chuckle but it only made him more upset. He dragged his hands over his face before realizing he was still holding a bag with his salad. He set it at his feet with a sigh. His life felt so out of control. He had to get a grip. This had gone on long enough.  
"Dakota, listen." He began sternly. He was going to get through this if it killed him and he was hell-bent on doing it right. He refused to let himself betray any hint of nervousness or worry. He _needed_ a plan.  
"First of all, you look fine in it. Good even; and I don't want to hear another word about it. Second of all, we need an _actual plan_. I know you suggested we should create an album together- and I do think that could work- but we need to decide on when exactly we will work on it and when. Thirdly, we need to set rules on how this will work. Our joint popularity seems to be gaining some traction and I do not want to constantly worry about how we will explain this so I suggest we simply wait and tell the truth about everything once the album is done. That means no interviews; that way we can avoid any unforseen mishaps."  
Dakota continued to keep his eyes fixed on the pianist so he continued.  
"Furthermore, I say we decide on the songs we will write. I think it best for us to make it a variety of songs from many different genres and plan ahead. We can decide the title and cover last. I say we attempt to complete the compositions in roughly 3 months? I already have a few ideas to begin with so I don't think it will be too difficult to manage."  
Dakota merely blinked for a moment before turning away and to the phone in his hand with a grin that told Cavendish he knew exactly what he was doing.  
"You think I look good?"  
Cavendish was too annoyed- not to mention slightly embarrassed- to do anything but reply as such; yet instead chose to play along.  
"If you can't take a compliment then I take it back." He said with a slight raise of his chin.  
"You can't just take back a compliment!" Dakota shot back, pretending to be appalled.  
"Why not?" Cavendish leaned back in his seat with crossed arms and casually draped his right leg over the other.  
"Because! It's already out it's too late." The shorter of the pair replied confidently. The taller didn't waver from his sarcastic high horse.  
"Fine. Then I'll just have to cancel it out. Your... hair looks messy!"  
"Yeah and it's stunning!" Dakota ran one hand through it. "Try again."  
Cavendish shrugged with an overdramatic sigh.  
"Honestly I don't know enough about you to say. Anything else I make up will just be too mean."  
He was nearly ready to give up when Dakota suddenly spoke up in an amused tone.  
"I wanted to reply with something funny but that's fair." He laughed.  
Suddenly they were both cut off by Brick stepping into the passanger side of the car. They were now parked at the edge of the lot next to Brick's car. Savanna spared Brick a glance before taking over.  
"Actually you're both wrong." She began, turning to look at the pair in the back seat.  
"Awe really Sav? And here I was almost convinced I could be a male model!" Dakota added a dramatic pose for effect.  
Cavendish didn't change his posture and replied flatly, "no one was trying to convince you of that."  
"Ouch."  
"Anyways." Dakota's agent once again spoke sternly. Now that Cavendish finally had the time to look her over he was surprised to see her dressed so elegantly. She wore a long, white sequened dress with large golden hoop earrings and a thick gold bracelet encrested with different colored jems that added the perfect splash of color. Not that Cavendish was one to say, but her over all flawlessness and professionalism made him wonder how someone as unknown as Dakota could have the pleasure of working with an agent like her.  
He wasn't sure if he was more impressed or jealous and he wasn't quite sure of which party he was referring to. Dakota seemed to have that effect on him.  
"What you two need to do is take advantage of this before it goes away." She added a physical point to Cavendish and he wasn't quite sure how to react, "You've both tried to do things by yourselves, now it's time to do things the usual way."  
"And what might that be?" Cavendish couldn't help but shoot back. He found himself trying to sound bold but it only made him feel dumb for interrupting. Savanna had a natural presence superiority that told him she wasn't one to be messed with. Something in the back of his mind wondered if everyone else felt it too. Dakota obviously didn't.  
"Vinnie's right, making an album is a good idea, but you need to do something to keep your names common. You need to release a song every few weeks while you're compiling a full album so that people can learn one song at a time and learn about the two of you as it happens. Staggering the releases isn't the most common stratagy but if one video of you two can get as many view in one night, then even more videos can do even better."  
"Vinnie?" Cavendish said quietly in surprise, sparing the man in question a glance. He had been listening to what Savannah had said but it was the only thing he coyld actually focus on.  
"Yeah." Vinnie chuckled.  
"What's it short for?"  
"I'll never tell." He grinned with a proud lift of his chin.  
Savanna scoffed mildly and drew the attention back to herself.  
"Brick and I can set up a few easy interviews that will make you look good but the two need to get to work."  
The pianist's eyes grew wide in surprise as he had a sudden realization.  
"You two have already been planning this all along haven't you!"  
The agents exchanged dead-eyed smirks that only confirmed his suspicions.  
"We didn't realize you'd hit it off so fast, but that's irrelevant." Savannah brushed it off.  
There was a few moments of silence before Dakota- _Vinnie_ \- spoke up with his usual upbeat tone.  
"Well that sounds like a plan. Unfortunately I've got to go clean out my apartment first since all this 'fame and fortune' business got me fired."  
"I should have known." Savanna dead-panned but something about it betrayed her neutral face and Cavendish could tell she didn't actually blame her associate.  
Nonetheless, Dakota defended himself.  
"Hey, it's not my fault! I kept getting recognized- which actually kinda sucks cause that was like the best job I've had so far." He didn't miss a beat to grieve before continuing, "But hey, Cav said I could live with him for the time being which'll really save me!"  
"He did?" Brick said with a smirk that was clearly directed at his own associate. Cavendish could easily recognize the snide way his agent often refered to him and while tension built up in his chest, the only thing he could do was narrow his eyes in response. Talking to someone like Dakota- who was wholehearted and easygoing- was helping him to realize that Brick constantly looked down on him and Cavendish was finally accepting that he hated it.  
Brick acted like he knew something Cavendish didn't understand and he would brush it off no longer.  
"Yes, I did." He responded factually. He felt as if he now had to not only defend himself from Brick but prove himself to Savannah as well. He hadn't had such a social pressure in a while and was still unsure if he enjoyed it or not.  
"It is partially my fault he's in this situation in the first place. He was at my event and that's the reason he was fired. It was only fair I attempt to resolve something I brought upon him."  
"Nah it's technically Brick's for contacting me, but nice one." Savanna said, sounding as pleased as she could possibly sound, before starting the car engine once again.  
Cavendish simply sat there shocked. He was pretty sure he'd won. Savanna not only defending _him_ but turning the blame to _Brick_ as well?! He was dreaming for sure.  
-  
Brick got out without another word and Cavendish followed him back to their own vehicle. He occupied himself with his phone to avoid any conversation with Brick on the way back. They only spoke when Brick dropped Cavendish off at his apartment and said to call if he needed anything else.  
Cavendish said he would before heading up to his place and began to clean it out in preparation for his new guest.  
He usually kept the place as clean as he could so most of what he had to do was clean out the already near empty room that would soon be Vinnie's. Yet unfortunately, most of his time was spent wondering if he had made a good choise by inviting Dakota to stay with him. He stood by his justification from earlier, plus he knew it would save time on creating their album, but nonetheless he found himself nervous.  
He liked Dakota- in a good and friendly way of course. His fellow musician was skilled, smart, and over all a good person. He was easy going and decent, everything Cavendish looked for in someone. Someone being a friend of course. It was logical he invited Dakota to stay with him- at his place. He didn't have anything to prove. Plus spending time with someone other than Brick had to be good for him.  
His mind ran in circles as he tried to justify himself but everytime he attempted to calm his mind down about the issue, he just thought of more reasons things that could go wrong and then his mind suddenly went back to why it was okay all over again.  
He changed back into his normal clothes and put on some firmiliar music in an attempt to keep himself sane. It did help him feel better about everything as he moved the last of the boxes out of what would soon be Dakota's room diagonally across the hall from his own. He was just now realizing he would need to get the bed that had come with the room out of storage.  
"You dolt!" He scolded himself quietly.  
He hurried back out of his apartment and down the main stairs, mind preoccupied with scolding his own forgetfullness, when he suddenly missed a step. That was the last thing he could remember....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this one seems a little boring don't worry  
> I have some fun ideas I wanna try out ahead  
> MWAHAHAHAHhaha....  
>   
> But seriously, thanks for all the support it means so much to me!!!! :D  
> ((Also don't be shy to Kudos or Comment if you want!!))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Cavendish start to figure each other out and go on a short trip together.
> 
> Excerpt:  
> "No, I'm fine. It happens all the time."  
> He brushed off the hat he'd been wearing that had somehow made its way to sit on one of the stairs above him, and stood up.  
> "What do you mean this happens all the t- Whoah! Hey! You fell down the _stairs_. What if you have a concussion or something?"  
>  Dakota blantantly objected, reaching for his arm. Cavendish only brushed it off. A hug was more than enough for now. He turned away from Dakota and refused to touch the black metal railing for support as he lead the way back up the stair case to his apartment, attempting to prove that he was, indeed, fine.  
> "I'm just a little accident-prone is all. It's no big deal. Pardon the inconvenience." He tipped his hat slightly before continuing to ascend up the stairs and Dakota had no choise but to follow him.  
> 

"Cav, oh man, are you okay?"  
Cavendish hadn't realized his eyes were shut until he opened them to see Dakota's worried face far too close to his own, which was now resting in Dakota's strong, ever-warm hands.  
"What the devil?" The older man replied in sudden confusion.  
"Oh man, you really had me goin' there for a minute!" Dakota said with a sigh of relief, suddenly hugging him. Everything was unfolding before him so fast that Cavendish had no idea how to react. He simply stared blankly as Dakota's head rested on his shoulder and his arms tightly around Cavendish's shoulders.  
He attempted to focus on solving why he was sitting up against the railing of his apartment's staircase but instead all he could think of was how Dakota seemed to _radiate_ warmth. He'd be lying if he said it didn't stun him a bit.  
He chose to ignore it for now.  
"Dakota? What happened?"  
"You fell down the staircase you idiot! I've been looking for you for like an hour!"  
"An hour?" Cavendish considered.  
"Okay maybe not an hour," Dakota replied with a casual eyeroll from where he'd leaned back to kneel before his friend, "but I stopped at home and then realized I should scope out your place before I bring my stuff over. Not that I have all that much but I wanted to scout it out and all. I mean, I've lived in some not-so-great places before so the bar ain't real high, but I realized I should check with you first- and good thing I did!"  
Cavendish rubbed his definately-bruised head as he listened to Dakota over explain his actions since they last saw each other- which was apparently _less_ than an hour ago.  
"I came in and spent like five minutes figuring out which place was even yours but I knocked and you weren't there so then I went to look for you and there's a cleaner down by the main doors who said a guy with a big hat hurried this way- nice hat by the way. It is pretty big but it matches your suit. Oh! But anyways I came this way and then you were just here! Like what the heck, man?! Am I gonna have to get you a life alert?"  
Cavendish scowled at this but somewhere deep down he did appreciate the concern.  
"No, I'm fine. It happens all the time."  
He brushed off the hat he'd been wearing that had somehow made its way to sit on one of the stairs above him, and stood up.  
"What do you mean this happens all the t- Whoah! Hey! You fell down the _stairs_. What if you have a concussion or something?"  
Dakota blantantly objected, reaching for his arm. Cavendish only brushed it off. A hug was more than enough for now. He turned away from Dakota and refused to touch the black metal railing for support as he lead the way back up the stair case to his apartment, attempting to prove that he was, indeed, fine.  
"I'm just a little accident-prone is all. It's no big deal. Pardon the inconvenience." He tipped his hat slightly before continuing to ascend up the stairs and Dakota had no choise but to follow him.  
"Man... if you're sure you're alright...."  
"I'm quite sure." Cavendish said firmly, "But thank you anyways."  
They soon reached his door so he unlocked it and pushed it open for Dakota. The layout was a simpler one but beautiful all the same. The large space was divided with the livingroom taking up nearly all the space from the door to the left wall. It contained a few shelves- mainly covered by albums of music and some movies, a decent sized flatscreen against the far wall, a small set of a coffee table, couch, and chair before the television, and a large window opposite and to the left of where the pair stood.  
Directly cross from the doorway was a granate-top island which divided the livingroom from the kitchen. The sink sat across from the counter with an old oven to its left, a dishwasher below it, and a fullsized refrigerator to its right. Cabinets were both above and below them, all made of fine dark oak. To the direct right of the doorway was a small diningroom consisting mostly of a rectangular, medium-sized wooden table that matched the cabinets in the kitchen and the chairs around it.  
Lastly was the hallway that began at the center of the far right wall which contained two bedrooms and a modest full bathroom.  
"This place is amazing!" Dakota said in awe.  
"Well, yes, I suppose it is quite nice."  
"You have this all to yourself?!"  
"Technically not anymore."  
"It's like a whole house!"  
Dakota chimed excitedly as he entered the livingroom and threw himself across the couch.  
"I'm going to live here."  
Cavendish followed in after him and sat in nearby chair.  
"That is what I invited you to do."  
"No I mean like _right here_. This is the comfiest couch I've ever touched!"  
Cavendish chuckled and leaned back in his chair, only altering his posture slightly.  
"That's good because you may have to use it until we add a second bed."  
"Not a problem!" Dakota replied with a grin. "Oh man this is gonna be great! Mind if I show myself around?"  
"Not at all." Cavendish replied politely, standing up to follow Dakota about his own place. He would normally give a tour to someone new to his household but Dakota wasn't just anyone. Cavendish felt no problem with letting Dakota take the lead, he was so excited after all, and Cavendish found himself smiling more than he was willing to admit.  
"Your kitchen is huge! You have a whole fridge to youself?!"  
"Yes. It came with the place."  
" _You didn't even have to buy it yourself?!_ "  
Soon after, Cavendish showed his friend his currently empty room. It was a comforting size where you could easily take several long paces to each wall. It had two slider windows along the left wall covered by short deep purple curtains that matched the carpeting. There were still a few pressed marks from where some of Cavendish's equiptment had been, but left no lasting damage. In fact, the room seemed nearly untouched otherwise.  
"I hope it will be adequate. It can get a bit colder than the other rooms but I can turn up the heat while you'll be staying here."  
"It's more than fine!" Dakota beamed, walking to nearly every part of the room to examine it.  
"This place is nicer than even Savannah's apartment! Man. She's gonna hate that!" He said with a chuckle to himself.  
Cavendish hadn't moved from the doorway but did tense slightly at the thought. Dakota had said he and Savanna were friends but- well surely if he wasn't staying at _her_ apartment that meant there was nothing more-  
_What do you care?_! He quickly scolded himself. _It is none of your business anyways._  
"Savannah's apartment?" He asked compulsively, scolding himself once he said the words. Luckily Dakota didn't seem to mind in the least.  
"Yeah she's got a nice place but she also works for corperate." He shrugged.  
Cavendish considered this and suddenly realized he had no idea what Brick's company actually did.  
"What corperate?" He asked.  
"There's always a coorperate."  
Dakota said in a hushed voice, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips as he walked past the taller man to continue his journey.  
Cavendish rolled his eyes light-heartedly. "Of course there is."  
"Plus that's not even her only job." Dakota called from one of the other rooms. "She's scary good at beating the system."  
"What system?" He called back, discovering that Dakota had decided to invade his room. He paced around slowly to examine the few things on display in the extremely tidy bedroom.  
"Yunno. Life."  
Cavendish winced without really understanding. Thankfully, Dakota soon switched the topic.  
"Speaking of her, she suggested we do something to get to know each other for an interview tomorrow."  
"An interview? _Tomorrow?_ "  
Cavendish's heart started racing a million miles a minute inside his now frozen body. He'd been to several interviews before, but they never ceased to scare him half to death. There was something about all the lights and cameras and questions that made them feel more like interregations than anything else. In all honesty he'd only been formally questioned once before by simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time- but interviews were a whole new area of fear. It was the main reason why he actively avoided them whenever he could. One wrong word and your public image was scarred forever. It was a terrifying thought.  
He pulled out his phone to find a text from Brick. With all the people suddenly trying to contact him he'd put it on mute at some point and forgotten.  
' _Easy interview tomorrow 7:30 morning show with WJOP radio, pick up at 6:45 to arrive early for set up_ '  
He sighed. It was probably good he hadn't heard it from Brick first or he'd be panicing at least twice as much by now. His agent was always so vague that it was sometimes worse than if he'd just taken the time to explain what was happening.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
He looked up from his phone to see Dakota staring at him from beneith a large fadded babyblue tophat with a grey stripe he'd taken from Cavendish's closet. The formal hat flattened down Dakota's fluffy hair and pushed it into a halo around his head that the hat sat upon.  
Cavendish deflected his weakness to his friend, although not proud to do so.  
"Take that off before you ruin it."  
He stepped out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. To his surprise, he suddenly noticed a plastic bag on his table that had been tied closed. He pushed it open to see a salad resembling the one he had left in Savannah's car, except this one had a different container and label.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention." Dakota stepped into the room behind him, noticably hat-free.  
"You left yours in Savannah's car and it got all wierd so I just got you another on my way here."  
"That... that was very kind of you." He replied in surprise. He'd expected to just find something else to eat. It was odd to have someone actually do something nice for him. In fact, Dakota had actually gone _out of his way_ for him.  
Cavendish reached for his wallet.  
"What do I owe you?"  
"What?" Dakota asked and then continued with a chuckle, "You're letting me _live here_. I doubt I'll barely scrape by to make half the rent, the salad's yours, man."  
Cavendish eyed him over before returning his wallet to his pocket. He finally picked up the container from its bag and set at the table. Dakota sat across from him. The pianist paused before speaking again.  
"Don't worry about the rent. Only pay as much as you can spare."  
"I can't let you do that-"  
Cavendish only replied with an elegant wave of his hand.  
"I've been affording this place for nearly a decade, I can continue to do so."  
"If you're sure."  
"I'm sure."  
There was a pause.  
"So what did you have in mind?"  
"What?"  
"For this 'bonding'." He made air quotes with his fingers, a plastic fork from the bag now in hand.  
Dakota shrugged, his impractically fluffy sleeves making a rustling noise as the fabric slid past itself as to allow him to rest his elbows on the table.  
"I was thinking something where we could talk, maybe something _outdoors,_ " he stretched the words as if suggesting Cavendish reach his conclusion, "possibly something with somewhere we could see... some... maybe exotic..... animals...?"  
"A zoo?" Cavendish guessed. He could only assume to be was correct because Dakota suddenly grinned brightly.  
"Great idea!" Dakota cheered as if he'd had no part in it.  
"I'll drive!"  
He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and held them up as proof, releasing a sound similar to dull chimes.  
Cavendish leapt from his chair as well and attempted to slow his friend as Dakota quickly found a bottle of water from the fridge and then walked backwards to the front door as an overdramtic sign for his companion to follow.  
"Dakota, we can't just go there on a whim! We have no passes to enter, no previsions, no plan!"  
"Savannah got me a pass for my birthday last year, it's a nice place for a walk- not that I've had the chance all that much. It's got a plus one! Plus your fancy 'previsions' are right here!" He gleefully waved the bottle of water in his hand with a shrug. "How much more of a plan do you need?"  
Having won with the upper hand, Dakota stepped out the door and headed down the first set of stairs to the lobby.  
Cavendish sighed as he heard Dakota's loud steps happily hop down the stairs towards the building's main door. He reached for his usual green tail coat on a hook near the door but grumbled when he remembered how recognizable it would make him. Then again, he would be walking next to Dakota who's puffy jacket made him look like a giant stop sign.  
He let out a low, annoyed growl before hurrying back to his room for a different coat. He picked out a long, black coat that ended just above his knees. It was made of a sleek external material that made it waterproof and the left side was made slightly longer so it could latch over his left. It wasn't his favorite, but he'd had to buy a more modern coat after his last one was destoryed in a certain... fire-y incident.  
He also hastily swapped his pants for darker ones as well as a hat that would better match the rest of his attire. It was black in color and slightly shorter with a slick trim. He grabbed his sunglasses from his previous disguise as well and then hurried back through his home to the front door where Dakota- to his surprise- once again stood.  
"Why are you back?"  
"I thought you might have died again." Dakota said from where he leaned against the doorframe, very clearly trying not to smile.  
"I didn't die." Cavendish replied smugly before tossing him the black hoodie he'd bought earlier. "Here put this on. I'm not getting recognized again."  
Dakota looked it over for a moment and then looked over Cavendish yet again before finally shrugging and pulling off his jacket to reveal a simple white undershirt and bright gold chain settled around his neck. Cavendish didn't mean to stare but he certainly hadn't expected it. He caught a glimpse of the man's thick-but-strong-looking arms before forcing his eyes to look only at the wall behind him.  
"Dakota!" He scolded in a hushed voice, "This is a public place!"  
"What? I'm _wearing a shirt_." Dakota replied with another shrug before pulling the hoodie over his head.  
"Man, this might be warmer than my jacket!" He commented, feeling the material with his hands.  
Cavendish rolled his eyes and set the brightly-colored jacket on a hook next to his own before pulling the door shut and locking it. When he finally looked back to Dakota and their eyes locked for a moment. The shorter man was now looking back with a beaming smile and messy brown hair that had a slight red tint in the relaxed yellow-ish lighting. Cavendish also tried not to noticed how his hoodie actually _fit_ Dakota instead of hanging over him as it did when he wore it.  
Dakota raised one hand to fix his now-crooked glasses before offering his left arm to him.  
"Shall we?"  
"W-what?" Cavendish replied, his mind suddenly no longer co-operating.  
"Well I can't very well have ya fallin' down the stairs again."  
"R-right. Yes of course- not."  
He winced internally before somewhat awkwardly wrapping his arm over Dakota's and walking down the stairs in sync with him.  
"I'm not as old as I look you know." He suddenly found himself saying. "Yes, I'm a little accident-prone and I don't exactly dress like my age, but I'm an englishman first and foremost. It often leads people to assume...."  
"Yeah, I know. I looked you up on Wiki." Dakota chuckled. "And for the record, I get people assuming stuff because of how you look."  
Cavendish couldn't see a thing about Dakota society wouldn't accept. He doubted Dakota was caucasian but surely that wouldn't cause him much trouble in 21st century America. Neither was it likely for him to be refering to his Boston-esque accent. It was also extremely likely he was refering to his slightly-outdated hairstyle- not that Cavendish himself had anything against it. He rather liked it; it suited him. But what could it possibly be that he could see so strongly reflect in Dakota's eyes.  
"If you would mind my asking, what do you mean?"  
"I don't mind if you ask." Dakota replied with a smirk. He reached for the front doors and held them open for the pair to exit the building. It was only then that Cavendish realized Dakota had to pull away from his hand so he quickly let go, immediately feeling his uncovered skin cool against the fall air. He followed Dakota the rest of the way to what must be his car and entered the passanger side once Dakota unlocked it.  
It was a dull-grey and mildly beatup mini-cooper but Cavendish didn't have a care for how cheap or amazing Dakota's car was. He was pleased enough that it worked and was relatively clean. The only trash was compiled together into a plastic bag resting on floor behind them.  
"We're goin' to the zoo! We're goin' to the zoo! And then we're gonna see some animaaaals!" Dakota sang rather unelegantly. After the amazement that was Dakota's usual singing, Cavendish was almost a little let down by the weak attempt at music.  
"Come on, Dakota. I know you can sing better than that. I'm not working with you for nothing."  
"Yeah? Well that's some of my finest work!" Dakota said pridefully as he started the car down the street.  
"There's no way it'd ever be a hit." Cavendish proceeded to prod humorously even though his voice didn't show it.  
"It doesn't need it to be." Dakota replied more confidently than his passanger had expected. "Singing isn't about talent, it's about how much fun you have doing it!"  
Cavendish crossed his arms. "There's no way that's true."  
"Of course it is!" Dakota defended with passion. "People sing all the time! You don't have to be good to do it! No matter what your definition of 'good' even is. And even if you're talking about careerwise, there are tons of people who aren't amazing at singing but do it professionally anyways, and there are tons of people who are amazing at singing who haven't even considered trying to make money from it. That's just how it is."  
There was a long yet comfortable pause while Cavendish considered this.  
"I never really thought of it that way."  
"Yeah life's a gamble." Dakota replied. "I was just one of those people who stopped playing and went out and did it. Looks like it worked out pretty well."  
Cavendish smiled ever so slightly, knowing Dakota wouldn't turn to see it.  
"Yeah I guess it did."  
"So how did you get into music?"  
Cavendish considered this for a few moments. He'd been asked it before but never actually answered honestly. For some reason, he felt compelled to now.  
"I was... what you would call a quiet kid and honestly I was usually either worried or discontent. Music helped me stop worrying so much and gave me enough confidence to make it through that. It also gave me something I had in common with other people, which helped a lot and... I guess when I grew up I wanted to give that back."  
He felt as if a slight relief had been lifted from his shoulders. It was nice to say it without being mocked.  
"Wow man that's deep." Dakota spared him a quick glance. "I do it because it's fun and I love it, why would I spend my life doing anything else?"  
"To pay the bills?"  
Dakota shrugged. "Well... yeah basically. But it's finally working out for me now." He smiled once again.  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Dakota spoke again. His tone now almost too casual, as if he were overcompensating.  
"So listen, this interview tomorrow. You seemed a little nervous about it," Cavendish's chest tensed up at the mere concept, "and I wasn't going to say anything about it but this will be a big thing for us. It's only radio so it's not like we'll be on live tv or somethin' but... we're kinda in this together now...."  
He waited for Cavendish to speak as he continued to drive. Cavendish could faintly see that Dakota had his own concerns but his fear was something he never seemed to get used to. His mind was a mess of thoughts he couldn't begin to control, as if it was a mess of musical notes scattered across a moving platform and then played on every instrument ever invented. It sounded like deafening static; if the heartbeat pulsing in his ears could somehow physically kill him it would. He tilted the brim of his hat against the passanger window to allow the vibrations of the car to serve as a physical distraction to keep him grounded.  
He did what he found himself doing often and internally tried to focus himself on the facts.  
_Listen to me! There is No Reason to be nervous about things you Can Not change! You'll know what to do in the moment, but worrying until then helps no one! Get over it!_  
It was all over in only a few seconds so he sat back up with a light sigh and responded.  
"I'm positive it will be fine- _I'll_ be fine at the interview. They always go fine, they just stress me out a little beforehand." He lied with his often-used fake confidence.  
But instead of agreeing like everyone else, Dakota said something else.  
"You can just say you're worried about it. It's easy to tell that you get really stressed of you don't know what's happening."  
Cavendish turned to stare back, completely dumbfounded.  
"What? No, I don't- I-" Dakota shot him a quick look and Cavendish had no choise but to give in, "How can you possibly tell?"  
Dakota scoffed in an attempt to lighten the situation and actually somehow succeeded to do so.  
"It's easy, you just have to know the signs. Your handwringing was a big clue-"  
Cavendish instantly jammed his hands into his pockets. It was to the point where he did it subconciously and had no idea. He was nearly certain Dakota was trying to jest, but he still took it a little personally.  
"Honestly, I noticed it the day after we met. You were _constantly_ talking about making a plan and even when I suggested making an album you were stuck on details. Then, when I ran into you earlier at the mall, you were overly focused on being careful and hiding and all that. I wasn't sure why you were so overly worried about being spotted- you're- _probably_ not- a criminal. But I put it all together when Savanna came up with a solid plan that outlined what everyone would be doing and you finally stopped."  
Cavendish nodded, trying to resist the erge to pull his hands from his pockets. He'd never been analysised like this but resisted himself from interrupting.  
"But then the real definate one is that you find ways to dodge things that bother you." He then added with a smile, "You get kinda mad."  
Cavendish had known he did it but he didn't realize it was so obvious as to be catagorized as him being 'mad'. He began to apologize profusely.  
"I truely am sorry about that. I shouldn't have-"  
"Hey, don't feel too bad about it. It's fine, I get you weren't really mad at me."  
"It's still not right-" Cavendish turned more completely in his seat to apologize properly.  
"Cav, c'mon." Dakota rolled his eyes. "It happens to the best of us. Just tell me next time something's bothering you, alright?"  
"Dakota, I am deeply sorry for my outbursts and I will be sure to tell you about... that kind of thing next time."  
"Thanks, Cav. Sorry for trying to tell you about yourself, I just wanted to prevent any arguements later on."  
"That's fine. You're the only one who's ever done it accurately."  
There was a pause. A feeling Cavendish had never quite felt before took hold of his chest. It made him feel a little ill but also warm from the inside out. _Is this what it's like to be understood?_ he wondered.  
"Dakota?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
\--  
Dakota turned on the radio and sang along quietly to many of the songs- except a few where he flat out sang his heart out. He had made sure Cavendish was alright with his singing and Cavendish had made sure Dakota understood he would still occasionally complain. For some unknown reason, Dakota agreed on the terms.  
What intrigued Cavendish most was that during some songs Dakota would sing beautifully. His voice would become intriguing and smooth, easily hitting each and every note flawlessly. His timing and range would be perfect- but then the next moment he would be nearly shouting the lyrics like he didn't have a care in the world. He would be singing Queen in a way that could have transended reality itself, and then the literal next second he was enthusiastically 'singing' Smash Mouth lyrics in a way that barely qualified as singing at all.  
And then there were some songs where Cavendish didn't know how to describe at all. How could one person simultaneously be so many different things?  
He always gave his all into his playing, never being content with a basic melody when he could add more; but Dakota was all over the place. Sometimes he acted as if he was preforming on one of those overtop singing competitions on television, but other times he would act like a kid spontaneously hearing their favorite song.  
_Singing isn't about talent, it's about how much fun you have doing it._  
He briefly wondered if this applied to other things. If he played his piano sloppily just for the heck of it would it really be as fun as when he played a fast-paced classical song at one of his shows? Was happily playing whatever notes came to him as fun as a well-rehearsed electric-guitar-style solo? He'd have to test if out sometimes.  
Dakota invited him to sing, even teasing slightly, but Cavendish declined and Dakota respectfully didn't press it.  
Eventually they arrived at the zoo, parked the car, and headed made their way through the enterence gates.  
"I feel like we got through a lot of deep stuff on the way here so you wanna just look at animals for a while?"  
Cavendish only replied with a simple gesture before him and Dakota took off ahead. He first grabbed a free, paper map before zigzagging all over the large area.  
"Oh man they must've remodeled; look at these elephants! Wait no, look at all these birds!"  
The taller of the pair quickly decided to instead walked directly down the center of the path so he would remain a few feet from his much more passionate partner at all times, only straying when Dakota chipperly demanded he see something specific up close. He'd visited a few times before- since the zoo wasn't incredably far from his home- but it was definately more fun to visit with Dakota.  
But that didn't mean he had to act like it.  
"Are you positive Savannah didn't suggest this so she wouldn't have to accompany _you_ to the zoo?"  
"Maybe. Probably. Don't care though because _I'm heeere!_ " He gave an excited spin that earned him a few glances but Cavendish only watched from the edge of the path.  
The older musician chuckled to himself as he momentarily took in the beautiful fall day. This one in particular felt eternal but at least the weather was nice. A fall brease would sweep through every so often to rattle the leaves, but the direct sunlight contradicted the coldness it brought with it. The bright blue sky was only clouded by a mild overcast which sliced the rays of sunlight until only various, unpredictable shapes could reach the ground. The ground was beautifully covered in dappled drops of sunlight as far as Cavendish could see, but his eyes were still pinned to Dakota who had found a wild frog that was definately not part of an enclosure.  
The place wasn't dreadfully busy, which Cavendish very much enjoyed and thanked the universe for. There were a few other groups walking about but they were all each too preoccupied with themselves to notice any of the other visitors. Cavendish crossed the way and debated some trivial things about the wild frog before it hopped off and Dakota pulled out his map once again.  
"So I was thinking lions and stuff, then reptiles, and then the fish. No wait- maybe the butterflies and then lions and then fish and then reptiles. No that makes no sense they're in the complete opposite direction... wait a minute."  
Cavendish watched over his friend's shoulder as Dakota turned the map all the way around in frustration before looking around at his surroundings.  
"Where are the giraffes? I swear they used to be over by the zebras."  
"Giraffes?" Cavendish repeated, the word feeling unfirmiliar on his tongue. "The devil is a giraffe?"  
Dakota turned to him with an odd look but Cavendish was sure that _he_ was the only odd one there.  
"Yunno, a giraffe." He gestured to show emphesis. "Long neck, big brown spots, those little horn things? They walk on four legs."  
"A long neck?" He repeated yet again in confusion. "How long?"  
"Like several yards high, you can't miss them!"  
"A neck several meters high?" He shot back, "What possible functionality would that have?"  
"So they can reach stuff." Dakota shrug with a hint of annoyance. Cavendish crossed his arms before responding.  
"Why not just learn climb? Then they would not need long necks. I mean... how would they sleep?"  
Dakota let out a sharp sigh of frustration as he folded up the map.  
"Listen, _I don't know_. I just know they used to be here but maybe they got moved in the remodel. I'll just ask somebody."  
Dakota lead them over to a worker who was preparing some kind of food for a large area of birds.  
"Excuse me," Dakota began politely, "Could you tell us where they moved the giraffes?"  
The worker looked them both over for a moment before tilting his head slightly in confusion.  
"Do you mean the Okapi? They're the closest relative to the african giraffe."  
"No, _the giraffes/ _." Dakota insisted. He wasn't going to seem crazy for the second time that day. Not remembering American history was one thing, not having giraffes was something _completely different___.  
"Sir, giraffes are extinct."  
When Dakota didn't respond Cavendish bid the worker a thank you and good day before leading Dakota away.  
He didn't have to ask before Dakota spoke again, trying to rationalize what was happening.  
"Sorry this place must've had some before they went extinct.... Maybe it was just longer ago than I remember or somethin'."  
"That's disappointing." Cavendish attempted to console him as he attempting to think of an answer himself. Surely if they had gone extinct recently at least one of them would have heard?  
Dakota brushed it off. "No it's fine. There are tons of other animals to see, I must've just gotten it mixed up somehow. I say we go find their biggest snake, how about you?"  
"Lead the way." Cavendish replied with a tip of his hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Sorry about any spelling/gramatical errors but I'm not gonna dwell on it. If I spent my time perfecting everything it'd _never_ get posted lol.  
>  Btw THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's Kudod and/or commented so far!! I'm just glad people are enjoying my writing!!  
> I've got some ~~angsty~~ fun ideas ahead so I hope they turn out decent lol.  
>  Til next time]]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota finally learns why he remembers some things differently and it is definately _not_ why he was expecting.
> 
> Excerpt:  
> "Is it a leap year?" He suddenly asked.  
> Cavendish crossed his arms. "Dakota, I haven't the faintest idea what you're asking."  
> "It's when there's an extra day every four years?" He clearified somewhat frantically. "They gotta have that in England too."  
> "I've never heard of such a thing." Cavendish stated with certainty. "Are you alright?"  
> Dakota hesitated to look back at the calander before nodding. "Y-yeah. No, I'm fine I just got confused cause I... I have a relative's birthday soon and I've still gotta get 'em somethin'. I didn't realize what day it was is all."  
> Cavendish nodded, not completely content with the answer he's received but he didn't question it. What reason would Dakota have to lie to him anyways?  
> "Oh, if that's all...."  
> "It is." Dakota replied quickly. "Let's just go get ready for this thing. It'll start soon."

The pair stayed at the zoo until dinner when they finally realized they should head back before it got too dark out. They saw nearly every animal including a loud, bright red bird Cavendish told Dakota he resembled, as well as a tortoise about which Dakota said the same thing of Cavendish.  
They picked up drivethrough on the way back and spent the rest of the evening deciding on a movie which they bickered over for so long that they fell asleep before they were even halfway through it.  
The morning came as a rude awakening when Cavendish found himself waking up to the buzz of his phone on his nightstand. He'd turned it back on after missing Brick's texts the day before but he cursed the decision as he reached for the phone.  
_'Just a reminder, I'll be there at 6:45'_  
For several long seconds he simply layed there confused. Why would Brick be coming to his place so early? He looked at the previous message and just like that, everything came back to him.  
"The interview!" He said quietly to himself, rolling out of his bed to see his clock reading 6:32 am.  
He'd fallen asleep on the couch next to Dakota at some point, while watching a movie he couldn't remember the name of, and had eventually made his way back to his room in the middle of the night. He quickly changed his clothes from what he'd fallen asleep in, to his firmiliar dark-green and brown suit before hurrying through his routine of fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. He was nearly ready to leave when he suddenly remembered that he had to warn his guest- who was still sound asleep on the livingroom couch. He hurried down the hall to do so and found his friend exactly where he'd left him.  
"Dakota! Dakota the interview!" He shook the man's arm slightly to wake him from where he was comfortably settled, still facing towards the tv, with his head now resting on his upper left arm.  
"What the-" Dakota said with a start before his wide, surprised eyes rested on Cavendish. He layed back down in relief once he recognized his roommate and closed his eyes again.  
"Oh it's just you."  
Cavendish shook him rather violently by the shoulder again in reply.  
"We have to leave for the interview in 15 minutes!"  
Dakota's eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped up from under a blanket Cavendish was now remembering he'd tossed over him before he'd returned to his own bed down the hall. The shorter musician was once again in his white undershirt and too-fluffy-and-brightly-colored-for-Cavendish's-taste pants.  
"Oh man you're right!"  
Cavendish handed him a spare toothbrush, still in its packaging, and Dakota thanked him before rushing off to prepare himself for the day ahead.  
It would most likely be a long one and Cavendish was just hoping, with everything he had, that it would go smoothly.  
His friend soon returned with a much calmer composure.  
"Alright. Teeth done, my hair's just gonna have to look like this," he made a vague jesture to his even fluffier brown hair before returning his hand to help count things on his fingers, "I borrowed your deoderant- sorry- what else?"  
Cavendish shrugged as Dakota walked over to his kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal. He took one look at the cover before putting it back.  
"We'll pick up some fruit loops later."  
"Put on your jacket." Cavendish handed the brightly colored mess to his friend.  
"Thanks." He said before slipping it on. "So we're being honest about everything except we avoid any questions about where we live now, right?"  
Cavendish paused for a moment, his heart still lodged somewhere in his throat at the thought of answering so many questions about his personal life.  
"Yes. And it should be fine, its not particularly wise to go into detail about one's personal life anyways."  
"Alright awesome then! Let's go!"  
Brick and Savannah arrived separately to pick up their clients and, as much as Cavendish appreciated it to help prevent any rumors, he couldn't plan with Dakota while they were in different vehicles. Sure he could text him but he had no idea what to say so he gave up and listened to whatever boring talkshow that Brick has turned the car radio to.  
His agent attempted to get Cavendish to talk about his new roommate, but he wasn't in the mood to play games. Soon it would be over and things will have gone over well. He just had to remain calm for a few hours. Plus he had Dakota with him this time.  
Once there, the pair's agents checked that everything was as previously agreed upon and they were shown into a large soundproof studio where they would record the show. They signed recording consent forms, were shown their headphones and mics, and lastly were told the usual spiel on what they could and couldn't say even though they could be bleeped at any time. Once that was all overwith, the pair were invited to look around and kill time while the technical side of things were checked over, i.e. the recording and broadcast equiptment.  
Cavendish occupied himself with examining a wall covered in photos of people who had been on the show over the years. He recognized a few locals he knew of as well as some extemely famous people. He wondered if they would hang a picture of Dakota and him alongside them or if the musicians had yet to earn it.  
"Hey, Cav?" Dakota called. It wasn't in his usual excited mannor, but rather a somewhat-shakey request.  
"Yes?" Cavendish turned away from the wall and walked in the direction of his friend's voice. He found the shorter man around the corner where he was looking over a larger-than-normal calender taking up a large portion of the opposing wall. Written in each square was the begining and ending times for each live show and recorded broadcast that would takeplace within those times.  
"It is rather impressive they have the entire month so elegantly planned out." Cavendish commented.  
Dakota nodded but didn't reply. He only stared down something specific on the calender.  
Cavendish quickly gave in.  
"Alright, what is it?"  
Dakota didn't reply right away. Instead he simply put one curled hand to his face in thought before shifting it to point vaguely. He suddenly stopped and brought his fist back to his face in deep concentration.  
"I-...." he paused and did the series of actions once more before finally letting his pointer finger rest on at the last day of October before pulling his hand back and instead taking out his phone.  
"Sorry I just have to check something."  
Cavendish watched with a facinated eye as Dakota pulled up a calander app and slowly scrolled across to Febuary. He then opened google with a little more determination and searched something Cavendish couldn't read before sliding the phone back into his pocket, clearly not content with the answer he'd recieved.  
"Is it a leap year?" He suddenly asked.  
Cavendish crossed his arms. "Dakota, I haven't the faintest idea what you're asking."  
"It's when there's an extra day every four years?" He clearified somewhat frantically. "They gotta have that in England too."  
"I've never heard of such a thing." Cavendish stated with certainty. "Are you alright?"  
Dakota hesitated to look back at the calander before nodding. "Y-yeah. No, I'm fine I just got confused cause I... I have a relative's birthday soon and I've still gotta get 'em somethin'. I didn't realize what day it was is all."  
Cavendish nodded, not completely content with the answer he's received but he didn't question it. What reason would Dakota have to lie to him anyways?  
"Oh, if that's all...."  
"It is." Dakota replied quickly. "Let's just go get ready for this thing. It'll start soon."  
With a slightly zoned-out look, Dakota walked away.  
-  
\- Dakota POV  
Dakota wished he could be concerned about going on the air. It sounded so much more appealing than what he was currently freaking out about. The Mississippi Purchase? No giraffes? No February 29th? No Halloween? Something even felt off about that Murphy kid that he just couldn't place. None of it made any sense. He could _swear_ he remembered those things differently, and those weren't the only things he knew were wrong.  
When he'd first met Cavendish he'd felt firmiliar. Sure Dakota had seen him in videos but he could swear on his life he already knew the guy. He knew exactly how the man moved and his voice was already a usual pattern to him. They'd clicked so naturally he hadn't tried to question it, but now he _knew_ something was wrong. When Cavendish had fallen down the stairs and said he was 'accident-prone', the idea had brought many memories with it. Dakota felt as if it'd broken something in his mind and unlocked subconcious nightmares where he'd seen the man die, but it felt so real Dakota couldn't shake it. When they'd gone to the zoo it made him think they'd already been there before- but they couldn't have... right?  
They couldn't have gone to dinner together or went bungee jumping or walked around a park simply because they could. As long as they'd known each other they'd been wary of the public eye- yet Dakota now felt as if they'd done all those things and more.  
He'd been good at ignoring the feeling in his gut, but now there were too many differences between his memories and the world around him to ignore. His mind was starting to attack him and he didn't understand why. He hadn't had any difficulties like that, he was completely stable, he'd made sure of it; yet now he felt as if he were remembering brief glimpses of things that he couldn't possibly have lived through. He remembered being back when America was new, as if he'd traveled there for a day to help out. He remembered being on the african savanna to protect certain endangered animals from going extinct. He remembered flying cars and treelike monsters.  
Was he finally losing it? Had he been drugged somehow? If either of those were true then why did it all feel so real?  
"Dakota!" A hushed voice waved him from one of the small cramped offices through an open door.  
He'd been standing near the table they would record at talking to Cavendish when he heard the voice. For a moment he wondered if this was more of his brain's own newfound-wierdness, but he gave in nonetheless.  
Dakota glanced around and told his partner he'd be right back before hurrying off in search of the sound.  
"Yeah?" He asked from the doorway of the currently empty room. Everyone was inside the recording studio to do a last check of the set up so the small office was currently abandoned. Or so he'd thought.  
"Over here!" The voice called again.  
Dakota had no choise but to follow the voice around a cluttered desk to see a man sitting on the floor behind it. Dakota hadn't seen him from the nearby room, despite the glass of the recording studio; he assumed that was the point. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before sitting down next to the figure.  
The man next to him had bright ginger hair, blue eyes, and a strong chin. He wore something of a perminent friendly smile alongside a casual purple suit, a tan vest over a green dress shirt, and a rather large orange ascot that matched his hair. He looked about as old as Dakota but he was pretty sure the man was younger.  
"You...." Dakota glanced him over once more. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
The newcomer's smile grew a little from where he sat with his back again the desk, so Dakota shifted to do the same.  
"Technically you do, yes."  
The man looked almost too excited to string his words together, "Have- have you figured out what's wrong yet?"  
Dakota had a sudden impulse to physically defend himself but he pushed it away.  
"How do you know something's wrong?" He replied skeptically.  
The orange-haired man looked as if he were about to say something when he paused and instead pulled some kind of small card from his jacket pocket. His spoke with a noticable accent that Dakota couldn't recognize. If he'd have to guess he'd say australian, but something told him the origin was New Zealand.  
"I'm not exactly a time traveler per se, but I was sent by those remaining to inform you that someone's gotten their hands on a time machine and have gone rogue. I was reminded by those left who I am in the previous timeline and sent here to tell you the thief has been changing the course of human history on a _massive_ scale. They are preventing anyone from ever becoming a time traveler and they've already stopped the Bureau from ever being created. No one had been able to successfully change it back so far. That's why _I_ was permitted to travel forwards in time. I'm not techically part of the bureau so they have no way of finding me. Plus I think the remaining time travelers thought a firmiliar face might help you agree to come with me."  
Dakota glanced down at the card. It read:  
_B.o.T.T._ in large letters with  
_Bureau of Time Travel_ beneith it.  
"I have all the proof you want!" The man quickly continued, clearly fearing rejection. "I can show you the vehicle I arrived in, the-"  
"What's your name?" Dakota suddenly interrupted.  
"Uh- Orton Mahlson, although it won't do you much good. I have no idea who I become in this time line."  
Dakota only held out a hand. "That's alright. I believe ya."  
The man grew slightly wide-eyed in surprise, clearly uncertain if he should believe that Dakota would accept his seemingly-crazy request so easily.  
"Y-you do? _I_ wouldn't believe me." He took the hand and shook it firmly.  
Dakota chuckled. "Vinnie Dakota, nice t' meetcha, but you probably already knew that."  
They broke apart after a quick second and Orton continued,  
"In that case you need to come with me. The timeline is still changing as we speak. Anything could change. You could forget all this any second!"  
Everything within Dakota told him to go with Mahlson. Seeing the card made him remember what being a time traveler meant. Yes, he'd messed up in the past- that was an incredable long story for another time- but someone was now messing things up even more and there was no telling what would happen next. Just because this rogue was undoing thing now didn't mean they couldn't shape things in their own image once they finished. And with every second that passed was a greater chance of Dakota forgetting all together. This new once-again-giraffe-less timeline was slowly becoming more and more perminent and he couldn't let it stay that way.  
But what could he do? He quickly realized he couldn't leave his current life at that moment. He had obligations....  
Dakota moved to his knees so he could see out the large glass window and across to the next room where Cavendish sat. The _pianist_ had asked to help but was directed back into his designated seat at the table so he remained where Dakota last saw him, quietly wringing his hands. Dakota couldn't bare to leave on his own, but he didn't have time to explain things to Cavendish to convince him to leave either.  
Hearing of the Bureau brought everything back to him. His current timeline was disolving into a memory of a dream and his life as a time traveler was coming back in full force. He knew it was a good sign. The timeline was still in flux and every new change was slowly replacing the one before it. Like why Dakota remembered giraffes but Cavendish didn't. They were from different timelines and the Bureau was always working to create a better one. Dakota's timeline with giraffes replaced Cavendish's one without them, but now someone was erasing _all_ of the changes any members of the Bureau made, and replaced them with this one they were currently living in.  
Dakota didn't exactly mind that part of it. This was by far not the worse place they could have ended up. He could happily spend his time living with Cavendish in a boarderline-lavish apartment. Just being themselves in a time where people actually liked them sounded amazing.  
But that didn't make it right.  
As a time traveler Dakota had stopped entire world wars, prevented fatal diseases, and saved everyone he could. When he had signed up, he had agreed to dedicate his life to helping the world. Even when he'd gotten demoted for certain actions that went against Bureau regulations, he could sleep well knowing he'd done great things with his life and had no regrets.  
Dakota sat back down with an annoyed breath.  
"Is there any way Cavendish knows about any of this?"  
"I doubt it. The more your life has been altered by time travel the more likely it is to remember it. You partner joined later in his timeline and has changed substancially less so it is very unlikely he has any idea, even if we were to prove his past life to him somehow." Orton explained firmly. Dakota's heart dropped more with every word. "But more importantly I was sent for you specifically. I was told you were a top agent before you were demoted. You have the skills to save the Bureau."  
Dakota sighed. That was true. He used to be one of the Bureau's best agents. You aren't sent to stop The Mississippi Purchase for nothing- but in the same breath, that wasn't who he was anymore.  
He was smart enough to know that not all Bureau missions were completely ethical and neither were some of the rules. Sometimes he'd save a kid who was destined to die... and meet him later only to watch them continue to die....  
The Bureau hadn't been to happy to find out that one. Still, with the fact that time travel was possible- there needed to be someone there to regulate it. The Bureau was important.  
"Tell me where to meet you and I'll be there in..." Dakota glanced up at a nearby clock on the desk. "Three hours."  
"Three hours!" Orton sputtered, "Do you know what kind of damage you could do in three hours? Or worse! What if you start forgetting what I've told you and never show up? Or somehow get erased all together?"  
Dakota clenched his jaw for a moment before replying.  
"We'll just have to take that chance. This interview thing is important to our current lives. He's nervous but not enough to leave 'til it's over."  
Orton gave a mild shrug as he pulled out a small remote. He flipped the top open with a bit of flair and held his finger over the button.  
"I guess we'll just have to do it your way."  
He smirked and pressed the button.  
Behind him the overhead sprinklers turned on and showered down upon everyone and everything.  
"No! _No!_ The equiptment! Get the covers!" Someone was shouting from the other room.  
Dakota only shrugged. "Fair enough. Where we meetin'?"  
"The café a block away?"  
"Sure no problem. Should I bring Brick and Savanna?" He added apathetically.  
"No!" Mahlson said a little too loudly. He immediately quieted back down. "Four time travelers suddenly disappearing is too obvious. No one knows who is actually changing the timestream. Whoever we're up against might be keeping tabs on all of you."  
"Fair enough. I'll see you there."  
Without a word more, Dakota carefully slipped out of the office and back into the main room with Cavendish. It wasn't too difficult since everyone was attempting to save the equiptment from what Dakota was sure they would later chalk up to a malfunction.  
Cavendish was focused on the commotion as well until Dakota pulled at one of his hands.  
For a brief moment, he saw the passing glimpse of the man he knew. Focused, almost impressively stubborn, organized, and now something more. He remembered the version of Cavendish he'd always known, but the one he'd met mere days ago was only a different side of the same person and- in all honesty- Dakota realized it was making him understand his partner better. This man a little less focused and a little more nervous, but the same person and it gave Dakota insight as to _why_ his partner was that way.  
Maybe when they were on missions Dakota didn't give his partner enough credit. He never before realized that Cavendish's organization - despite the fact that it was on the verge of annoyance- was just how he coped with the situations handed to him. He didn't even know Cavendish _liked_ to play piano. He wondered if Cavendish realized he would have liked his playing.  
Cavendish pulled his hand away the second his brain realized what was happening.  
"By jove, what-"  
"Come on!" Dakota demanded in a low voice, waving him along. The workers were all too preoccupied with the sudden incident to take much notice while Brick and Savannah were waiting back in the lobby of the building.  
"And where would we be going?" Cavendish replied, his arms now crossed and expression that of a stubborness Dakota had _almost_ missed.  
"It's important. The interview is scrapped anyways."  
He just shot Dakota a mild glare.  
Dakota took a deep breath that shook his whole body before pulling Cavendish up by an arm and leading him from the room.  
"We'll reschedule."  
His hand soon fell to Cavendish's hand and he clung on as tightly as he could manage to keep his partner on his feet.  
"Dakota! What has possibly possesed you?"  
Dakota headed towards a back fire-exit door.  
"Dakota-" Cavendish attempted to slow them.  
The short man only let go of his hand to reached for the door.  
"What's the worst that's gonna happen?" He teased, shoving open the door. "The sprinklers are going to turn on?"  
Cavendish rolled his eyes but quickly followed him out into the morning sunshine, grumbling all the while.  
"I promise I'll explain soon, alright?"  
"Explain now." The pianist's feet came to a stop. His expression suddenly faded a shade paler. "Did you engage the fire sprinkler system?"  
Dakota took a deep breath and looked around. He was standing on the sidewalk of a nearly empty street populated only by small shops. The sun was finally up high enough for its light to pour over the peaceful scene, but Dakota felt quite the opposite. They were out but still running out of time. Orton was right, this current reality would eventually fade to replace the pervious one and Dakota was sure they would need all the time they could get.  
"No, I didn't! But you still have to come with me."  
"Not until you explain!" Cavendish said even more firmly.  
Dakota rolled his eyes and shot his friend a smirk.  
"Don't make me carry you."  
A glare back. "You wouldn't dare."  
Dakota stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the mans legs. He lifted Cavendish barely an inch off the ground before the taller man gave in.  
"Alright you win!" He exclaimed, "Put me down, Dakota!"  
Dakota did as was asked of him before locking his fingers to Cavendish's and pulling him along down the sidewalk.  
"Stop holding my hand! I'm not a child you know!"  
Dakota didn't let go this time. Not only did he need them to hurry but he honestly needed the moral support. If Cavendish didn't remember him the same way that Dakota remembered him, then was he alone in this?  
"Cavendish please. No one's here and it's the 21st century. It's fine."  
"I don't want anyone to know-"  
Dakota suddenly gave in and came to an abrupt stop, dropping his partner's paler hand.  
"Know what?"  
"I... I'm gay."  
Dakota simply blicked back. "Dude- I get that- but I'm a pansexual, trans man with heterochromia and I'm not even _white_. I'll take the heat if it somehow comes to that alright? Now can you please hold my freakin' hand?!"  
Cavendish froze for only a second before obliging and Dakota continued to lead the way. Dakota didn't spare him another glance because- deep down- he worried he might see a face of pity looking back.  
Despite how easily he usually let things roll of his shoulders, he held Cavendish's hand as tightly as he could. With everything happening he hoped it could convince him of some kind of false sense of security; that the man next to him was his partner, even when this version of Cavendish didn't remember all the stuff they'd been through together. Dakota liked him, he did, but he wasn't the Cavendish who _knew him_.  
Dakota quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind before they got to him too much. He didn't have time to be upset. He didn't have time to worry about Cavendish. And he certainly didn't have time to think of the consequences if he failed.  
He decided he wouldn't think about any of those things again until this was all over.  
"Hey, Vinnie?"  
It was weird to hear Cavendish say his first name like that and it made him look at the man before he could think better of it. To his surprise, Cavendish wasn't looking at him with pity but concern.  
"You can tell me if you're worried about something. You've been acting a little odd if you don't mind my saying so."  
"How would you know?" Dakota shot back before he could think of something better to say. He was more than a little upset that Cavendish kept breaking the carefully constructed lie that he was the version Dakota was pretending he was.  
Now that Dakota knew what was happening with the previous timeline, he didn't trust this Cavendish like he trusted his own. Talking to a version of him who wasn't so tunnel-visioned and constantly talking down to him was nice, but he was worried he'd never get _his_ \- admittedly obnoxious- version back.  
He hadn't realized they were so disfunctional until all this happened, and now that they were actually getting along he realized he missed the constant bickering.  
The café was in his sights.  
He took a deep breath, deciding he might as well give reminding him a stab.  
"Listen Cav. This is going to sound crazy but things aren't right. This isn't who we're suppose to be. I can prove it too, that's why it's so important you come with me."  
"Have you gone absolutely mad?!" Cavendish replied a little more agressively than Dakota had seen him the last couple days. There was the guy Dakota... knew.  
"See that's what I thought at first too but nope. Now hurry up, I know a guy who can explain."  
Before he could explain any further, Dakota shoved the taller man into the alley next to the café where Orton already stood against the building in waiting. He greeted them both with a grin once they neared him.  
"Hello!" He greeted them both with slight relief. Dakota introduced them,  
"Cav, this is Orton Mahlson. Orton, this is Cavendish."  
"A pleasure!" Orton said happily, reaching to shake Cavendish's hand with both of his own. Dakota could see Orton wasn't completely pleased that Dakota had insisted on dragging along Cavendish, but his partner didn't seem to notice as he replied the curtacy.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Cavendish replied. "Althought I fear my friend here may be going mad."  
"I assure you he is not and- for the record- the only reason you're here is because Dakota insisted."  
Cavendish took some kind of personal offence to the statement but Dakota cut him off before he could express it.  
"Just tell him what you told me."  
Orton nodded in agreement, hands resting on the edges of his pockets.  
"Of course. You see, someone has gotten their hands on a time machine and is destorying the Bureau of Time Travel with each change they make. Nearly all of the agents' timelines have already been altered so that they no longer become time travelers and changes have been made so the Bureau never exists. Those remaining sent me to gather others who can help fix things." He spoke elegantly with a touch of flair that reflected his previous career as an actor. "I, myself, never was an agent, but I knew of them and have traveled once before which meant I could travel without anyone having an idea as to _who_ I am- and I've had some experience." His tone suddenly became a little flatter. "I came to retrieve Mr. Dakota because his timeline was so greatly altered by becoming an agent that he has been able to remember our correct timeline. However, and I warned him of this, you do not."  
Cavendish blatantly rolled his eyes and turned to Dakota with complete disbelief.  
"If this is some sort of elaberate prank I am thoroughly not enjoying it. You can not honestly expect me to entertain the possibility- even for one moment- that you're some amazing time traveler. Here I thought you were worthy of respect but if this is all just a game to you then- blimey!"  
His blue eyes suddenly caught the sight of a time vehicle sudden appearing before them. Dakota immediately recognized it as their own three-wheeled lemon but this version if it was quite different. It's sharp edges had been flattened to elegant curves and the odd curved top had been shrapened into a longer, more elegent shape. It was also a nearly-black purple color with three red, diagonal stripes along each side that matched the shined hubcaps on the wheels.  
"Man, you've got showmanship." Dakota commented to Mahlson.  
"I just like to liven things up a bit." He smiled back casually.  
"When all this is over, you should really think about working in Hollywood or becoming a supervillain or something."  
The stunning vehicle's current owner replied with a humored hum of consideration. "I'll think about it."  
Cavendish remained awestruck as Orton and Dakota stepped towards the vehicle's doors.  
"Wait!" Cavendish called suddenly.  
The pair froze in place, one foot literally inside the car and the other on the inside of the door.  
"Dakota... why? Why do this?"  
Dakota simply stared back with an unreadable expression. He looked over him and the way he held his hands tightly together against his chest. He knew it wasn't the same guy but it was still technically Cavendish.  
"Why?" He replied, not knowing how Cavendish could possibly be stubborn about something so obviously simple. "Because the world isn't meant to be like this!"  
"But what if it is?" Cavendish replied solemnly.  
"Maybe this person is just putting things back how they were. Maybe there were never meant to _be_ any time travelers."  
Dakota had never felt so distant from his partner before. He didn't speak as Cavendish finished his thought.  
"Is this- timeline as you call it- really so bad? The world is progressing with its peace and equality in all things and we can only work to make it better. Do you really want to go back to a world without each other?"  
Dakota's chest could barely take the strain. He could see Cavendish's train of thought. _If Dakota changes things so he becomes a time traveler instead of a musician we will never met._  
He had never been so wrong. Dakota slowly stepped back out of the car but did not close the door before turning to look at Cavendish carefully. His next words clung thick in the air as if they'd brought upon a sudden darkness.  
"Cav... _Balthazar,_ " he spoke carefully, "I don't want a world without you. It's just the opposite."  
He stepped around the car towards the taller man.  
Orton let out a breath somewhere behind them and tossed himself across the driver seat. "We don't have time for this." He sighed quietly to himself. Neither Dakota nor Cavendish took notice.  
"There are changes to be made, wars to stop, people to save-" Dakota began. Cavendish only returned it by attempting justify his view.  
"But if this other person is only correcting events altered by time agents or whomever, then that means everything stays how it is, right? The world will go on, maybe a little different than you know; but is that really so horrible?"  
Dakota could only focus on trying to breathe. He was getting a little lightheaded. He didn't know how to explain.  
Seeing Cavendish's naive, trusting, confused blue eyes staring back did nothing but make him hurt more.  
He felt detached as a string of words he promised he'd never say found their way to his lips.  
"Cavendish... without time travel you wouldn't be alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Im gonna need a bit of a break after writing 3 chapters in less than a week wooow))
> 
> But real talk: so yes, I'm adding in a time travel plot but that doesn't mean there's not gonna be stuff about them being popstars anymore. There most definately is, I just wanna mix stuff up to keep it interesting so there's going to be the overall plot of them becoming Popstars, but there'll also be like an occasional time travel B plot as well. If I do this right it'll make sense eventually don't worry lol
> 
> I hope Dakota's stuggle hurts you all as much as it hurts me lol
> 
> ((As usual, feel free to Kudos, Bookmark, or Comment! And thank you so so so so much to my loyal readers and especially those who leave feedback!! It always makes me smile!))
> 
> ~ cliffhanger 'til next time lol ~~sorry~~


End file.
